Martín, el vampiro
by AmbarSpellbound
Summary: Martín nos relata la historia de su vida, desde su infancia y juventud como humano, hasta el día de su conversión al mundo de las tinieblas. Drama, romance y lecciones para ser un vampiro son lo que podremos apreciar en su historia. ArgMex. Yaoi.
1. Por qué escribo

Hetalia no me pertenece, como así tampoco los personajes de Latin Hetalia.

* * *

**MARTÍN**

**Por qué escribo**

Mi nombre es Martín. Soy un vampiro. Uno realmente muy nuevo, mi conversión al mundo de las sombras ocurrió hace poco más de un año.

Mi nuevo estatus no afectó mi apariencia física, más que tornando pálida mi piel y haciendo crecer colmillos en mi boca. Sigo conservando mi estatura de metro setenta y ocho, mi cabello rubio y mis ojos verdes. Desconozco si los vampiros son capaces de engordar o adelgazar, pero no me ha ocurrido, por lo que mantengo mi contextura delgada.

Soy una persona -si aún se me permite usar ese término- adaptable. Creo que es por eso que no me costó tanto pasar a vivir como un ser de las tinieblas. Aunque debo admitir que el asunto de los ataúdes sigue pareciéndome algo tétrico.

De niño vivía fascinado con las historias de vampiros que me llegaban de mano de talentosos escritores como Anne Rice, mi favorita en este aspecto. Me pasaba tardes enteras leyendo e inventando mis propios relatos, imaginando que éstos seres eran reales y que un día vendrían a pedirme que me uniera a ellos.

Un niño con demasiada imaginación y cierto apego por las cosas oscuras, diríamos todos, pero con una increíble capacidad para predecir el futuro, que ni él mismo sospechaba poseer. Y no me refiero a ninguna habilidad psíquica, sino simplemente a una extraña suerte que marcaba mi obrar. Buena o mala no lo sé, ustedes lo juzgarán más tarde.

He decidido dejar registro de mi historia e ideología en caso de que llegue a contener información útil para alguien, y en un pequeño intento por dejar algo que perdure en el tiempo, más allá de mi propia existencia. Un intento porque alguien en el mundo me conozca y me recuerde.

En estas páginas encontrarán un lenguaje variado, producto de mi pasión por la literatura y su conjunción con las expresiones propias de un joven argentino de veintitantos años.

Creo que para comprender mi mentalidad actual, es necesario echar un vistazo a mi pasado, por eso en breve comenzaré a relatarles la historia de mi vida humana.

Escribo este relato desde la comodidad de mi estudio, en una apacible finca canadiense. Cuento con la iluminación de un velador que se encuentra a mi lado y con la tinta de una lapicera a fuente, para lograr un acabado más "a la antigua".

Ahora mi compañero, Francisco, acaba de entrar al cuarto para ver qué es lo que estoy haciendo. Se ha retirado con una sonora carcajada tras leer esta primera página. Lo que él no sospecha es que ésta, mi historia, se cruza con la de él en un punto y ambas corren paralelas, motivo por el cual encontrará numerosas descripciones y referencias a su persona.

Bien, creo que ha llegado el momento de comenzar a revelarles mi pasado. Les pido que se pongan cómodos, porque, si bien no es un relato muy largo, es preferible que lo disfruten como es debido: sentados cómodamente, a la luz de una cálida lámpara y con un buen mate a la mano... o bueno, tal vez algo de té.

* * *

Este es el comienzo de una historia de varios capítulos. Creo que Martín ya se ha explicado bien por sí mismo. Cabe aclarar que esta historia es ArgMex. Espero que les guste.


	2. Mi historia, comienzos

**Mi historia, comienzos**

Nací el 9 de Julio de 1987, en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Parte de mi infancia transcurrió en un barriecito porteño, donde tuve varios amigos y aventuras. No nací en una muy buena época para el país. La economía estaba muy mala, por eso mis padres no pudieron seguir viviendo en la gran ciudad. Al cumplir yo los siete años y terminar el primer año en el colegio, nos mudamos al interior.

La familia de mi madre tenía fincas y viñedos en la bonita provincia andina de Mendoza, por lo que nos instalamos allí, a trabajar en el campo para evitar la pobreza. Mi vida no fue la que podría haber sido en la capital, pero estuvo llena de hermosos momentos que siempre recordaré.

Como la de casi todo argentino, la mía era una familia de inmigrantes. Mi abuelo materno era un verdadero italiano, criado a la vieja escuela. No fuera a haber ruido mientras él tomaba su siesta, porque sino se armaba una grande.

Él era el dueño de todas las hectáreas cultivables y de las propiedades. Con sudor y sangre había arado a mano todo el campo en el que ahora crecían hermosos viñedos. Pero con la crisis, poco a poco tuvo que ir vendiendo parte de sus terrenos para poder vivir.

Las uvas que producía nuestra tierra eran muy buenas, al igual que las aceitunas. Yo solía pensar que era porque había una energía especial en el lugar.

Hoy no queda ninguno de esos terrenos. Las fincas en Maipú han quedado sepultadas bajo el peso de la urbanización y ya nadie recuerda que había plantaciones allí. Mi abuelo falleció cuando yo tenía diez años y lamenté mucho su partida. Él era quien pasaba las tardes conmigo jugando entre las plantas. Él me enseñó el valor de las bellas cosas que posee la naturaleza y de él aprendí bonitas canciones en italiano que aún recuerdo vagamente.

Lo que acabó con el pobre hombre fue un terrible cáncer, con el que había estado luchando desde hacía varios años. Cuando me encontraba en el cementerio, de pie frente a su lápida, enfundado en un trajecito negro y remendado; conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, porque los hombres no lloran, fue que hice una promesa. Iba a convertirme en médico. De esa forma, podría ayudar a aplacar las enfermedades que azotaban a la gente y quizá así, retrasar la hora de muchos.

Pero en ese entonces, yo aún era muy joven y recién estaba cursando cuarto año en la escuela de la ciudad, por lo que el sueño quedó almacenado en mi mente, brillando como una radiante luz y esperando el día que pudiera hacerse realidad.

Mis años de primaria fueron tranquilos. Tras la muerte de mi abuelo, yo solía entrar a su habitación y pasar las noches allí, recordando las veces que nos quedábamos despiertos hablando y él me contaba historias sobre la vieja Italia y la guerra.

Él, a pesar de ser un hombre de campo, acostumbrado a labrar la tierra y ensuciar sus manos, también era alguien muy culto. Poseía varios libros que había traído desde el viejo continente, y de ellos me hice yo para enriquecer mis conocimientos.

No alcanzaba a comprender del todo aquellos que se encontraban en inglés, pero me figuraba el significado de muchas palabras y de esa forma aprendí el idioma desde pequeño.

Al ir creciendo, mi gusto por aprender también lo hizo. Con la llegada de varias personas más al campo y el crecimiento de la pequeña ciudad, abrió un cine de barrio, que transmitía una función diaria de tres películas de diferentes géneros.

Todas las tardes después de la escuela yo paseaba por la ciudad, haciendo pequeñas changuitas para ganar dinero y poder ir al cine el fin de semana. Me gustaban sobre todo las películas de terror, era fascinante ver los monstruos de pesadilla hechos realidad en esas cintas, sin que pudieran hacerme daño alguno. Fue ahí que mi gusto por lo oscuro y sobrenatural comenzó a florecer.

Dejé de ir al cine por un tiempo, el dinero que ganaba se lo entregaba a mis padres para que pudieran comprar comida y cosas para la casa y yo, mientras tanto, me dedicaba a jugar a las figuritas, las canicas o a la pelota con los chicos del barrio.

Cuando los vinos que producía nuestra finca comenzaron a ganar popularidad, nosotros obtuvimos algo más de estatus social, mis padres comenzaron a ganar más dinero y pude darme el lujo de volver a mis paseos por el centro. Sólo que esta vez, no eran películas lo que buscaba. Eran libros.

Comencé a formar mi propia biblioteca de terror, donde podían encontrarse nombres como Edgar Alan Poe, Lovecraft y claro, Anne Rice. Me fascinaban sobre todo los vampiros. Esos seres oscuros y misteriosos, pero siempre tan elegantes y distinguidos. Era tanto el gusto que tenía por ellos que comencé a inventar mis propias historias y a dibujar seres sombríos constantemente.

Al cumplir los quince años tenía toda una colección de relatos sobrenaturales escrita por mí mismo, la cual fue quemada por mi padre durante un arrebato en el que me despojó de todas las cosas que tuvieran que ver con vampiros u otros seres tenebrosos.

Lejos de aplacar mi afán, sólo logró aumentarlo, pero éste permaneció sepultado en una tumba de silencio durante mucho tiempo. No fue sino hasta diez años más tarde que volví a hablar abiertamente del tema, con un huésped inesperado que se alojó en mi casa por un tiempo.

Los siguientes años transcurrieron sin mayores complicaciones para mi familia. La economía de a poquito había ido recuperándose y en un tiempo pasó la peor parte de la crisis. En el año 2005, con dieciocho años, presenté un examen y logré ingresar a la carrera de Medicina, en la Universidad Nacional de Cuyo, la más prestigiosa del lugar.

Al fin iba a poder hacer realidad mi sueño de ser médico para poder salvar vidas. Con mucho entusiasmo, me dediqué de lleno a mis estudios. En la universidad fue que conocí a quien sería mi mejor amigo por varios años: Luciano Da Silva.

Él era un joven alegre, optimista. Su familia venía de Brasil y por eso su piel era varios tonos más oscuros que la mía, al igual que su cabello, de un negro profundo, revuelto en pequeños tirabuzones que se movían cuando él caminaba. Hablaba el español con un acento extraño.

Cuando estaba feliz su alegría era contagiosa. Tarareaba canciones, bailaba un poco y le dedicaba sonrisas a todo el mundo. Pero cuando estaba triste o de mal humor, una osura aura lo envolvía y nadie se atrevía a acercársele. Excepto yo, por supuesto. Siempre me han dicho que cuando sonrío sinceramente es como si el sol iluminara a aquellos a quienes dedico mi sonrisa. Creo que es por eso que Luciano y yo fuimos tan buenos amigos: cuando su ánimo estaba tormentoso, yo era el sol que alejaba el mal tiempo.

Nos conocimos de forma extraña, como siempre pasa cuando se conoce a alguien que será importante para nuestras vidas. Yo iba caminando hacia la universidad, un día de la primer semana de clases, cuando me encontré de pronto con el joven frente a mí, atosigándome con preguntas en una descontrolada mezcla de español y portugués.

-Pará loco, calmate y hablame despacio...- fueron mis palabras en ese momento, ante lo cual el joven sonrió y me extendió su mano.

-Luciano- se presentó cuando yo la estreché.

-Martín- le respondí con una sonrisa.

Y desde entonces nos volvimos inseparables. Tiempo después le pregunté qué era lo que quería averiguar ese primer día en que nos vimos y él me contestó con simplicidad que no era nada en concreto lo que buscaba, sino entablar una conversación con alguien y que yo me veía lo suficientemente alejado del mundo en ese momento, por lo que lo intentó conmigo. Se ganó un golpe amistoso de mi parte y ambos reímos mientras nos relajábamos frente al aire del ventilador, tras haber terminado una pesada semana de exámenes.

Nuestras familias se habían conocido y se tenían mucho afecto, por lo que no era extraño encontrar a Luciano durmiendo en mi casa una semana, o verme a mí duchándome en su casa la semana siguiente. Era como si fuéramos hermanos.

No nos hacía falta formar un grupo de estudio para la época de exámenes, nosotros dos nos bastábamos y sobrábamos. Yo tenía mucha memoria para los temas de la Biología y facilidad para las ecuaciones químicas. Lucho, en cambio, era bueno en Física y muy atento en Matemática, por lo que siempre nos complementábamos. Yo lo torturaba para que se aprendiera los nombres de cada hueso del cuerpo y él me hacía sufrir resolviendo complicados problemas.

Nos llevábamos bien cuando perseguíamos un mismo objetivo, pero cuando estábamos enfrentados... lo mejor era que nadie se cruzara en nuestro camino.

-¿Pero vos sos boludo o qué onda? Es obvio que Maradona es el mejor jugador del mundo-

-Você está louco, Pélé é o melhor jogador do mundo-

Nos la pasábamos peleando si el tópico era fútbol. Insultos en varios idiomas volaban de aquí para allá, pero al final siempre alguno decía algo que hacía reír al otro y volvíamos a ser los mejores amigos nuevamente.

Las competencias también sacaban una parte agresiva de nosotros. Si estábamos juntos en el mismo equipo, aplastábamos al oponente sin piedad. Pero si estábamos enfrentados, era una lucha interminable por la supremacía y el poder.

Competíamos en lo que fuera: carreras, ping-pong, natación, fútbol, básquet, vóley... la lista es interminable. Los dos éramos de personalidad fuerte, por eso ninguno se daba por vencido y las contiendas se alargaban horas.

Pero no nos dedicábamos solamente a competir entre nosotros. Como buenos amigos, sabíamos cuando el otro necesitaba consejo y procurábamos brindarle todo el apoyo posible. Cada uno conocía vida y obra del otro, pero se encargaba de que nadie más desentrañara los secretos que pretendíamos llevar a la tumba. Me parece irónico hablar de esto ahora, pero recuerdo claramente nuestras conversaciones:

-Lucho ¿Cuál es tu más grande sueño?- le pregunté una tarde de invierno mientras estábamos en la sala de mi casa, bebiendo mate y café respectivamente, mientras saboreábamos unos alfajores de maicena.

-Mi sueño más grande... Quiero terminar de estudiar y viajar de nuevo a Brasil. En el lugar donde vivía de niño no había médicos. La gente se enfermaba y moría, quiero acabar con eso- contestó mientras me miraba a los ojos, destilando decisión.

-Que sueño tan noble tenés- le respondí yo, impresionado por su bondad. Él rió con ganas por un momento y luego volvió a hablarme.

-Tincho, no hables de esa forma, como si vos quisieras estudiar medicina sólo para ganar dinero. Te conozco, sé que pretendes algo más grande-

No pude evitar sorprenderme por la certeza de sus palabras, en verdad me conocía bien.

-No, la verdad el dinero no me interesa mucho... Lo que yo quiero es ayudar. A quien sea, de la forma que sea, pero quiero salvar vidas- acepté, mirándolo como él había hecho conmigo.

-Eso es lo que pensé. Tu sueño es tan noble como el mío, no te sorprendas como si careciera de valor-

En ese momento recordé por qué Luciano era mi mejor amigo: siempre comprendía la forma en que yo pensaba; y la suya era similar. Me alegré de haberlo conocido.

-Gracias che- le dije con una sonrisa y ambos continuamos tomando la media tarde.


	3. Y sobrevino la tragedia

**Y sobrevino la tragedia**

Salvar vidas. Pensar que ése era mi sueño y que yo mismo he acabado ya con tantas, con mis propias manos. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Cuando la sed me ataca es implacable y no admite demoras. Es una suerte que posea tanto autocontrol, sino muchas más se habrían perdido a esta altura.

Retomemos la historia. Yo era un joven feliz. Tenía una linda familia, excelentes amigos, un hogar y estaba estudiando. No podía pedir nada más. Pero, como ocurre siempre, algo pasó en mi vida y la modificó drásticamente. Mis padres fallecieron.

Lo que más lamenté del asunto es que no dejaron este mundo por causas naturales. Ellos se encontraban de paseo por el centro, cuando unos asaltantes acabaron con su vida para arrebatarles sus pertenencias. Recuerdo la secuencia de hechos como si hubiera pasado ayer.

-Martucho, ya nos vamos- anunció mi madre con su dulce voz. Yo de inmediato corrí a saludarla.

-Bueno mami, nos vemos -besé su mejilla y saludé también a mi padre.

-Cuando volvamos voy a preparar tuco para la cena- me dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Dale, buenísimo- le sonreí yo también -Cuídense.

Y salieron de la casa. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ésa sería la última vez que los vería. Recuerdo perfectamente la desesperación que sentí cuando vi que el reloj marcaba la una de la mañana y ellos no volvían.

Llamé a Luciano a su casa, disculpándome por la hora, y pregunté si ellos no se encontraban allí. Ante la negativa agradecí y fui a ponerme un abrigo para salir a buscarlos yo mismo. Me estaba enfundando en mi campera azul cuando el teléfono sonó. Pensé que sería Luciano, avisándome que acababan de llegar allí, que me quedara tranquilo.

La casa de Lucho quedaba mucho más cerca del centro que la mía, a lo mejor se les había pinchado una goma y con suerte habían logrado llegar hasta la casa de mi amigo. Me mentalicé que debía ser eso, pero cuando me acercaba al teléfono una horrible sensación me asaltó.

Descolgué. Mis manos temblaban ligeramente. Esperaba que mi presentimiento fuera sólo una tontería.

-¿Hola?- mi voz sonó algo asustada, cosa que no me agradó. Del otro lado de la línea no oí la voz de mi amigo, ni de su padre o su madre; tampoco de los míos. Escuché lo que un desconocido me comunicaba: mis padres habían sido encontrados sin vida hacía aproximadamente media hora.

No fui consciente del grito que desgarró mi garganta, ni de las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro. Ni siquiera fui consciente del momento en que abrí la puerta de un tirón y salí corriendo en dirección al centro. No podía aceptar que ellos hubieran muerto, debía comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Me corrí todos los kilómetros que separaban mi casa del centro. Llegué bañado en sudor y con las lágrimas aún brotando de mis ojos a la escena del crimen.

Por suerte mi cerebro había alcanzado a retener la dirección que el policía me había dicho. La zona estaba acordonada, pero sin atender a las indicaciones de los oficiales salté la cinta y corrí hacia el centro del área. Mis padres ya no estaban, se los habían llevado al hospital y habían fallecido allí, según lo que me explicó después uno de los oficiales.

Varias manos palmearon mi espalda, pero no atendía a sus palabras, tenía la vista clavada en el hombre que estaban llevando hacia la patrulla. Pude notar que estaba usando el reloj de mi padre. Él volteó a verme. Nuestras miradas se encontraron: sus ojos eran profundos abismos de un negro absorbente. Sentí miedo. Un profundo miedo helado que sacudió mi columna y acabó con lo que me quedaba de cordura.

-¡MALDITO!- le grité con furia, a pesar de que sentía pavor. Él sólo me miró y se rió de mí.

Los guardias lo subieron a la patrulla y a mí me llevaron a otra. Estaba muerto de frío, pero no me importaba. No lloraba frente a los extraños y tampoco les dirigía la palabra. Sólo les agradecí cuando me dejaron en casa y entré de prisa, antes de que quisieran hablar conmigo.

Fui directo a la cocina, lavé mis manos y me puse a cocinar. Herví los fideos en una olla y preparé el tuco en otra. Me sabía de memoria la receta. Mi padre gustaba de agregar aceitunas para darle un toque especial y mi madre disfrutaba del suave sabor de la albahaca. Serví tres platos, acomodando los cubiertos de cada uno y luego me derrumbé en el suelo a llorar amargamente. Se suponía que esa noche cenaríamos los tres juntos, como la familia que éramos. Se suponía que reiríamos de las usuales bromas de mi padre. Se suponía que mi madre nos reprendería a él y a mí por comer muy rápido. Se suponía que yo les contaría que me había ido bien en la escuela y ellos me felicitarían. ¡Se suponía que estarían vivos y no en la morgue del hospital!

Esa noche fue muy larga, no sé a qué hora me quedé dormido en el piso de la cocina, pero desperté ante el insistente golpeteo en la puerta. Me levanté y fui a abrirla más mecánicamente que por el deseo real de hacerlo. El rostro compungido de Luciano me recibió, de inmediato me dio un abrazo y yo no pude resistirlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente.

Ambos lloramos en silencio, abrazados en la entrada a mi casa. Al rato llegaron los padres de Luciano, que me expresaron su tristeza por la pérdida. Pude notar que la madre de Lu había estado llorando y en ese mismo momento reprimía sus lágrimas. Sentí cómo un profundo cariño por la familia me invadía. Ellos querían de verdad a mis padres y su fallecimiento los había afectado realmente.

Esa noche, la finca de los Hernández se cerró y nunca más volvería a abrir su tranquera para mí. Lo pasé en la casa de Luciano, él y sus padres me llevaron allí, no les agradaba la idea de que me quedara solo. Les agradecí mucho, ya estaba acostumbrado a su hogar y me sentía cómodo allí.

Lucho no me dejaba solo ni un momento, no quería descuidarme. Aprovechaba mis ratos en el baño para descargar mi dolor con un par de silenciosas lágrimas que se mezclaban con el agua de la ducha que resbalaba por mi cuerpo. A veces por la noche, los ojos del asesino de mis padres acudían a mi mente en forma de pesadillas. Despertaba bañado en sudor y no podía conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Pasé de ser un chico alegre a uno más serio y menos bromista. Había sido un duro golpe para mí y tardaría tiempo en reponerme. Terminé el tercer año de medicina sintiéndome abandonado en el mundo. Agradecía infinitamente la hospitalidad y amabilidad de los Da Silva, pero no era lo mismo. Extrañaba las suaves caricias de mi madre, las enérgicas carcajadas de mi padre y las tardes que pasábamos juntos los tres.

Curiosamente, nunca me asaltó la idea de abandonar la carrera y dedicarme a trabajar. Sabía que tenía que luchar por cumplir mi sueño, no sólo por mí, sino por la memoria de mi abuelo; y ahora también por la de mi madre y mi padre, que soñaban con verme convertido en un exitoso doctor.

Enterré a mis padres una tibia tarde de septiembre, justo junto a mi abuelo. De esa forma los tres descansarían en paz. Después del funeral me quedé echado en el pasto, enfundado en mi traje negro, mirando al cielo mientras unas pocas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Recuerdo que Luciano vino a buscarme, preocupado y me llevó de vuelta a casa.

Al mes siguiente vendí la finca. No me gustaba la idea de que un extraño paseara tranquilo por las hileras, pisoteando los surcos que mi abuelo con tanto esfuerzo había labrado, pero no podía administrar el lugar y estudiar a la vez. Decidí dedicarme a la medicina de lleno, por eso compré una casita en el centro, cerca de la facultad y me mudé un domingo de octubre.

El cambio no me afectó mucho. Lucho venía a quedarse conmigo en la época de exámenes. Estudiábamos juntos y la pasábamos bien. De a poco había ido recuperándome de la pérdida de mis padres.

Conseguí un pequeño trabajo en la universidad, haciendo de tutor de los más jóvenes, lo cual me permitía cubrir mis gastos de comida y vivienda. No era mucho pero no vivía mal.

Cuarto año pasó volando, casi ni lo noté. Cuando quise acordar ya estaba a mitad del quinto año de carrera, a punto de terminar. Ese descubrimiento me golpeó en el rostro, justo cuando estaba en clase de Anatomía. Fue tan impactante que en la siguiente hora libre busqué a Luciano y lo arrastré conmigo al baño.

-¡Lucho, estamos a mitad de quinto año!- le comuniqué sorprendido, mientras revolvía mi cabello en un gesto de desconcierto.

-Claro Tincho, hace bastante que empezamos las prácticas- me contestó él, riendo por mi estupefacción.

Me quedé mirándolo. Había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que mi mente había estado atrapada en esa confusa nebulosa que me había hecho actuar como un autómata. Su cabello seguía tan negro y ensortijado como siempre, pero la forma de su rostro era distinta. Ya no tenía los rasgos infantiles de cuando lo conocí, ahora se veía realmente como un hombre. Su espalda era ancha, podía notar los músculos de sus brazos y estaba bastante más alto.

-¡Lucho, sos todo un hombre!- le dije sin pensarlo. Pude oír cómo él se carcajeaba mientras yo estudiaba mi propia imagen en el espejo. Mi cabello seguía tan rubio como siempre, con el extraño mechón que lo caracterizaba aún desafiando la gravedad. Quizá estaba un poco largo para mi gusto, pero eso no era importante. Mis ojos conservaban su tonalidad verde, pero ya no brillaban con la misma intensidad. Mi rostro también se había modificado y se veía más adulto. Mi espalda se había ensanchado de igual manera y estaba bastante delgado.

-Martín, ya deja tus locuras, debemos volver a clases- me dijo Lucho de pronto, aún riendo un poco.

Asentí ante sus palabras y salimos juntos del baño. Esta vez yo iba caminando con una sonrisa. Hacía mucho que no sonreía de verdad, pero darme cuenta de la realidad, de que cada vez faltaba menos para lograr mi sueño, me ponía contento.

El invierno de ese año no fue tan frío como otros anteriores. Con el tiempo las plantas fueron reverdeciendo y capullos brotaron por todas partes. La primavera había llegado y con ella la semana del estudiante.

Lu y yo éramos buenos alumnos, pero ese año nos permitimos tomar la semana para descansar un poco y nos fuimos en un pequeño viaje al sur de la provincia, hacía mucho que queríamos pasar por allí. Nos quedamos en una cabaña en Tunuyán, cerca del río y las montañas. Yo adoraba el paisaje montañoso, era relajante y te hacía recordar tu lugar en el mundo.

Esa noche fue como las de antaño, donde nos desvelábamos jugando y hablando. Mientras estudiaba las cartas que tenía en mi mano y escrutaba el rostro de mi compañero en busca de algún indicio de que pudiera coronarse vencedor, atendí a sus palabras.

-Bem Tincho, ya estamos por terminar la carrera ¿Dónde planeas trabajar?- me preguntó mientras veía sus propias cartas.

-Estaba pensando en pedir un puesto en la Clínica Mitre o en el Hospital Militar ¿Qué opinás?- le contesté yo, mientras bajaba una carta y con ella levantaba otras dos.

-Ambas opciones suenan bien para mí, pero recorda que si trabajas para el Hospital Militar debes ir en caso de que se desate una guerra...- él recogió las dos cartas que quedaban en la mesa mientras yo refunfuñaba porque acababa de marcar un punto. Tomó el mazo y repartió nuevamente.

-Sí, es verdad... No sé, entonces creo que me iré a la Mitre, espero que me acepten en hemoterapia- dije yo, mientras sonreía porque ahora era mi turno de llevarme las cartas de la mesa y así marcar -¿Vos vas a irte a Brasil en cuanto terminés?- ahora lo miré a los ojos. Él me devolvió la mirada.

-Sim, creo que debería hacerlo. No quiero dejar a esa pobre gente abandonada por más tiempo- me dijo con algo de pena, ambos sabíamos lo mucho que nos íbamos a extrañar.

Me quedé en silencio. Las palabras de acento portugués que había pronunciado mi amigo resonaban en mi cabeza. Luego le sonreí para darle ánimos.

-A mi me han dicho que Brasil es muy bonito. Yo creo que a un doctor tan exitoso como yo le vendrían bien unas vacaciones por allí de vez en cuando- el brillo pícaro de mis ojos había regresado, al igual que esa sonrisa que todos tachaban de traviesa -Sería algo muy bueno tener conocidos por allí- él comenzó a reír.

-Me alegra verte feliz de nuevo Martín- me sorprendí con lo que dijo -Hacía mucho que no eras el mismo desde... bueno, desde que fallecieron tus padres, pero me alegra ver que ya te hayas recuperado.

-Gracias Lu, gracias por bancarme mientras estaba deprimido. Sos un amigo de verdad.

-No tienes que agradecer, para eso estoy.

Esa noche Lu me aplastó en el juego de cartas, sí que había mejorado el muy bastardo. Mientras lo veía roncar en su cama y yo no lograba conciliar aún el sueño, pensé que sería bonito visitarlo en Brasil y ayudarlo un poco en su misión. Con esas ideas dándome vueltas por la cabeza al fin me dormí, a quince minutos para que dieran las 3 de la mañana.

* * *

¡Buenas! Quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado un review o han puesto la historia en favoritos. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, conforme avance la historia va a ir poniéndose más interesante y van a entrar los vampiros de verdad... Pero no les adelanto más.

Nos estaremos viendo ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Un tiempo de paz

**Un tiempo de paz**

El tiempo había pasado desde aquél bonito viaje. Ahora sí que estaba nervioso. Tenía que presentar los últimos exámenes del año y terminar con las prácticas en el hospital para poder recibirme. No pensaba alargar la carrera un año más, así que tenía que ser eficiente.

Estaba sentado estudiando, con Luciano a mi lado. Ya me sabía prácticamente de memoria ese libro de tantas veces que lo había leído, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Soy una persona muy nerviosa, esa es la realidad. No puedo quedarme quieto, hablo mucho, o me tiemblan las manos.

-Martín, deja de hacer eso- la voz de Luciano me despertó de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Que deje de hacer qué?- le pregunté, no sabía a qué se refería.

-Que dejes de morderte el labio de esa forma, te vas a lastimar-

-Oh, eso...-

Así es, otra muestra de mi nerviosismo, quizá la más notoria: no podía dejar de morder mi labio. Lucho siempre me regañaba por eso, pero yo no me daba cuenta de cuando lo hacía hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y me había lastimado.

Dejé de morderme y aparté el libro de mis ojos. No podía estudiar más, necesitaba hacer otra cosa.

-Estoy harto, ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber-

-Lo sé, sólo estaba esperando a que te cansaras- me dijo él con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Boludo, pudiste avisarme-

-No, es más divertido ver cómo sufres hasta que te das cuenta de que ya estás preparado-

Se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de mi parte por eso, pero sólo conseguí hacer que riera. Fingí ignorarlo y busqué las llaves de la casa mientras tanto.

-¿Vámonos?- volteé a verlo y ya lo tenía justo detrás de mí.

-No hace falta que lo repitas, vámonos-

Esa noche, la anterior a nuestros exámenes, la pasamos en un bonito pub cerca de mi casa. No bebimos gran cosa porque necesitábamos estar bien al día siguiente, sólo pedimos un capuchino cada uno e intentamos relajarnos con la animada música que resonaba en el lugar.

Al volver a casa, en la soledad de mi cuarto, el nerviosismo me atacó de nuevo. No podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama y no sé en qué momento de la madrugada logré conciliar el sueño. Tuve una mezcla entre sueño y pesadilla que agrupaba todas las cosas que había estado estudiando.

Desperté sobresaltado con la alarma. ¡Se me iba a hacer tarde si no me apuraba! Me levanté de un salto y corrí al baño. Después de una ducha rápida y de pasar un tiempo considerable arreglándome, estaba listo. Cuando salí del baño, Lu estaba afuera, esperando su turno para usarlo. Me miró de arriba a abajo.

-Vaya, si hasta vos podes verte bien en traje- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Callate y entrá- fueron mis palabras, pero sonreía también.

No recuerdo bien el momento en que salí de casa junto con él en mi auto, ni tampoco cuándo llegamos a la universidad. El examen que presenté también está en blanco, aunque muchos aseguraron que fue uno de los mejores. Lo único que logro recordar es el momento en que salí de la sala, pálido como sólo yo podía ponerme. Luciano había rendido antes que yo por el orden alfabético y me estaba esperando afuera, ya relajado. Se preocupó al ver mi rostro y se acercó a mí.

-¡Ya soy médico!- le dije casi gritando y él me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Felicidades Tincho, sabía que lo lograrías-

-Gracias hermano, te felicito también- le devolví el gesto y con la adrenalina aún en la sangre, ambos nos fuimos a casa de Lu, para visitar a sus padres.

La dulce señora Da Silva dio un grito de júbilo y abrazó a su "pequeño" cuando les comunicamos la noticia. Luego de eso me abrazó a mí también y me llenó de besos, dejándome las mejillas teñidas con el color de su labial.

-Meus meninos, os doutores- murmuraba sin dejar de colmarnos de caricias. En un momento yo estaba totalmente rojo y Luciano se burlaba de mí, aunque él también lo estaba. Su padre nos tomó a él y a mí una foto donde ambos salimos bastante avergonzados.

-Bem, agora sólo queda el baile de graduación y la entrega dos diplomas- nos dijo la señora mientras nos guiñaba un ojo. ¡El baile! Estaba tan concentrado en los exámenes que me había olvidado de eso. Miré a Luciano y él parecía tan preocupado como yo.

-Sí, el baile. Qué suerte que ya tenemos parejas para ir ¿Verdad Lu?- inventé en el momento. Podría haber sido actor, eso sonó tan convincente que hasta yo casi me lo creí. Casi.

-Claro, tudo está arreglado- dijo él con su particular acento, siguiéndome el juego.

Al despedirnos de los padres de Lu, corrimos a mi casa y empezamos a llamar a todas las chicas que conocíamos. No nos importaba con quién fuéramos a ir al baile, lo importante era no llegar solos como un par de perdedores.

Para nuestra desgracia, todas las chicas de nuestro salón estaban comprometidas para ir con alguien, por lo que recurrimos a las de otros salones, conocidas nuestras. Por un milagro, logramos concretar esa noche con un par de chicas que no tenían pareja aún. Catalina y Micaela se llamaban, eran primas. Las había visto juntas paseando por la universidad y eran muy bonitas las dos, por lo que me quedé satisfecho.

Después del desenfreno por encontrar pareja, Lucho y yo nos pudimos dar el lujo de salir y festejar como Dios manda. No recuerdo cuánto bebí esa noche ni cómo llegamos de vuelta a casa. Lo único que sé es que después de lo mal que me sentí en ese momento me prometí nunca volver a pasarme con el alcohol.

Ya había bebido muchas otras veces, pero no tanto y tan mal. Porque sé que a lo que hicimos Lucho y yo no puede llamársele beber bien. Eso nos serviría de lección para no actuar como un par de mangines la próxima vez. Me reí de mi propio pensamiento y eso provocó una jaqueca aún mayor, por lo que cerré los ojos otra vez y me encomendé al sueño.

Horas más tarde, pasado el mediodía, me digné a levantarme. Lu estaba en la cocina, en las mismas condiciones que yo y tenía una taza de café en las manos. Su cabello goteaba, por lo que deduje que acababa de ducharse. Al verme entrar en la sala me sirvió una taza de café a mi también.

-Gracias- le dije y me senté a la mesa. Le di un sorbo- Esto está re amargo- escupí con desagrado tras probarlo. Él me acercó el tarro de azúcar cuando se sentó frente a mí.

-Que delicadito eres...- comentó con una pequeña risa mientras se tomaba su café sin agregarle nada. Yo por mi parte le puse azúcar al mío y lo bebí en silencio.

-Esta vez sí nos pasamos- comenté cuando iba por la mitad de la taza.

-Concuerdo. Pero ya sufrimos el castigo- me respondió él dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

-Así es...- terminé mi café y me levanté para lavar las dos tazas- Vestite, seguro que tu mamá va a venir a buscarnos para llevarnos a elegir los trajes del baile.

Lu me hizo caso y marchó obedientemente a su habitación para cambiarse. Yo mientras tanto arreglé la cocina y me fui al cuarto de baño. Me di una ducha y lego pasé a vestirme. Lucho me esperaba sentado en el sofá con un libro en la mano, me acerqué a ver cuál era y alcancé a distinguir la portada de "Vittorio, el vampiro". Verlo me hizo sonreír, esos libros me traían muchos recuerdos. En especial el de Vittorio, que me hacía pensar en mi abuelo.

-No sabía que te gustaran los vampiros- le comenté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-No me atraen particularmente, sólo me dio curiosidad y quise ver de qué se trataba- respondió mientras lo ojeaba un poco.

-Es muy bueno, Vittorio es un vampiro del renacimiento que puede ver ángeles y...- le di una pequeña sinopsis del libro, él se quedó mirándome - Pero deberías empezar leyendo Entrevista con el Vampiro- concluí después de pasearlo por numerosos relatos.

-Quién lo diría, el pequeño Martucho es un fan de los vampiros- me dijo con una mirada traviesa y yo supe que estaba conteniendo la risa.

-Ah, ya dame pa' acá- le arrebaté el libro y lo guardé con cuidado junto a los otros en la biblioteca de la sala mientras ponía mi típica cara de molestia que a él le hacía tanta gracia.

Antes de que pudiera seguir burlándose de mí, el timbre de la puerta sonó y yo fui a abrirla. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a una chica joven, bonita, con piel del mismo tono que Lu y una amable sonrisa en el rostro. Su cabello era corto y un pañuelo a modo de vincha lo adornaba. Usaba un vestido color crema, varios collares de cuentas y largos aros. Era muy parecida a Luciano. La miré sorprendido pero ella habló primero.

-Vos debes ser Martín- dijo en tono alegre y me dio un abrazo -Gracias por cuidar de Lulu- Sonreí maléficamente, podría comenzar a llamar a Lucho de esa forma.

-¡ irmã!- gritó Luciano detrás de mí y corrió a abrazar a la joven. De esa forma fue que quedé atrapado entre los brazos de ambos, sumamente avergonzado por estar aplastado contra los pechos de la señorita.

-Cheee, che, che, che, che- intenté salir de en medio. Tenía el conocimiento suficiente de portugués para comprender que esa bonita joven era la hermana mayor de Luciano, Miranda, que vivía en Brasil con su esposo. Y si su esposo estaba aquí, no quería que me encontrara en esa situación.

Tras mi queja me soltaron y ambos rieron con una sonora carcajada que los hizo ver aún más parecidos. Estaba seguro de que me había sonrojado, pero intenté disimular. Me aclaré la garganta y hablé.

-Bienvenida a Argentina, Miranda- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos marrones.

-Obrigada Martinho. Lulu me ha contado mucho sobre ti-

-¿En serio? De vos no me ha dicho mucho...- le dediqué una suspicaz mirada a mi amigo, que me la devolvió con una que significaba "no te pases". Me reí por eso -Bueno, es lindo al fin conocerte.

-Mirandinha ¿Qué te trae por acá?- le habló Luciano, con una voz de hermano mimado que me hizo sonreír.

-¿La graduación de mi hermanito no es suficiente motivo para venir?- contestó ella, pellizcando ligeramente la mejilla del chico -Además ¿Quién sino yo los ayudará a escoger sus trajes para la fiesta?

-¿Y qué hay de mamá?

-Ella merece descansar, vos sólo relájate y deja todo en mis manos.

De esa forma fuimos arrastrados al centro por Miranda. Nos hizo entrar en un montón de tiendas, hasta que llegamos a una donde hacían trajes a medida y ella se volvió loca eligiendo telas, colores, corbatas que combinaran y pasando sombreros por nuestras cabezas hasta que los descartó todos.

-Están perfectos- dijo con sus ojos brillando cuando hubo decidido lo que usaríamos. Luciano tenía un traje gris perla y una camisa gris plomo. Su corbata brillaba ligeramente, lo cual le confería el toque final al conjunto, que quedaba de maravilla con su piel.

En cuanto a mí, yo usaba un traje azul oscuro, con pequeñas rayas verticales y una camisa blanca. Me recordaba a los trajes que se usaban para bailar tango y tenía la sospecha de que Miranda se había basado en eso para vestirme. Mi corbata era azul profundo, como las pequeñas rayas del traje.

La hermana de Lu sonreía completamente satisfecha y, debía admitir, yo me sentía genial con ese traje. Después de pagar por todo nos fuimos a una heladería y yo invité a los hermanos un gran helado de crema.

Había sido un día espléndido y regresamos muy contentos a casa. Miranda se quedaría en casa de sus padres, por lo que esa noche éramos sólo Lu y yo, como siempre.

-Lucho, pidamos una pizza y veamos una peli- dije estirándome cuando entramos a la casa después de dejar a Miri en la suya.

-Podría ser...-respondió él -O podría cocinar yo.

-Noo, tu comida brasilera rara no- protesté yo sólo para hacerlo enojar.

-Oye, no es rara, es deliciosa- y con eso pasó a la cocina a preparar quién sabe qué cosa, mientras yo me reía con ganas.

Pasó el tiempo y ese fin de semana, después de la entrega de diplomas, los Da Silva y yo fuimos al baile junto con Catalina y Micaela. Cata iba colgada del brazo de Lu, y Mica tomaba mi mano con delicadeza.

La pasamos bien. Bailamos el vals como los caballeros que no éramos e incluso Miranda y la madre de Lu quisieron bailar conmigo. Cenamos todos juntos en una gran mesa redonda, nuestras parejas eran de lo más agradables y con refinados modales que las hacían ver muy delicadas.

Desde que vi el escote de Micaela, ideas poco apropiadas invadían mi mente, pero al ver lo tierna que era desistí en intentar nada, no quería arruinar esa suave inocencia que poseía la joven. Fue por eso que, al terminar la noche, me sorprendí mucho cuando ella saltó a mis brazos y me plantó un beso en los labios.

Está bien, tenía mis principios, pero hubiera sido un estúpido si no aprovechaba aquél momento, por eso le seguí el juego y esa noche la pasé con ella.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias a quienes han continuado leyendo esta historia. Me gustaría aclarar que el sufijo "inho/a" que pongo en la terminación de varias palabras que pronuncian los personajes de Luciano y Miranda, viene siendo un diminutivo. Sé que no todas las palabras portuguesas son así, lo pongo porque me parece tierno para ciertos diálogos.

Ya nos estamos acercando a la idea central de la historia, espero que continúen leyendo.

Saludos~


	5. El momento en el que deseé sólo morir

**El momento en el que deseé sólo morir de una buena vez**

Semanas pasaron desde el baile, desde que Lu y yo regresamos a casa casi al mismo tiempo con cara de haberla pasado bien, desde que podíamos considerarnos médicos oficialmente.

Después de aquella noche, Miranda había pasado unos días más en la ciudad y luego había regresado a Brasil, despidiéndose con un sonoro beso tanto de Lu como de mi en el aeropuerto de la ciudad.

Esas vacaciones Lulu -como empecé a decirle para molestarlo- y yo, lo pasamos juntos saliendo de aquí para allá antes de que él tuviera que irse a Brasil también. No fuimos muy lejos, pero sí anduvimos por el río, comiendo asados, andando en moto por los cerros y saliendo en las noches.

Fueron unas bonitas vacaciones, pero todo lo lindo llegaba a su fin. Habían aceptado mi carta de presentación en la Clínica Mitre y después de las fiestas había empezado a trabajar allí. Lu estaba ahorrando un poco de dinero para irse de viaje, por lo que tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en un hotel donde necesitaban personal bilingüe.

Ese hotel quedaba lejos de casa, por eso en la noche él tardaba en regresar y habíamos dejado de cenar juntos, ya que yo tenía que madrugar. Todo pasó tan rápido… yo no me lo esperaba.

Esa semana me había tocado la guardia en la clínica y por eso tomaba el turno de la noche. Llamaba a Lu para avisarle y que no se preocupara, pero no me atendía y eso se me hacía extraño. Atendí un par de pacientes, acomodé los sueros de otros y así se hizo la una de la mañana. No tenía sueño, una sensación incómoda me asaltaba y era horrible. Se sentía como cuando fallecieron mis padres.

Fue muy rápido. Oí la sirena de una ambulancia a unas cuadras y pronto esta se acercó y se detuvo con un rechinar de los neumáticos frente a la puerta del hospital. De inmediato corrí a abrir y ayudar a trasladar al paciente a una sala. Casi me desmayo cuando vi a Luciano en la camilla, cubierto de sangre. Usualmente no correspondía a un médico el atender a familiares o amigos porque su lazo podía influir en las decisiones que tomara. Pero yo era el médico de guardia esa noche y como era una clínica chica había sólo un par más por allí.

Decidí que no dejaría solo a Luciano, así que preferí atenderlo yo mismo.

El enfermero que lo acompañaba me dijo que había sufrido un accidente muy grave en la ruta y que había perdido mucha sangre. Mi cerebro estaba en blanco. Yo era el encargado del servicio de hemoterapia esa noche, en mis manos estaba salvarlo.

Corrí con la camilla hacia una sala y de inmediato ordené a las enfermeras que lo conectaran al respirador mientras yo buscaba el tipo de sangre necesario para una transfusión. O Rh+, lo sabía a la perfección. Regresé a la sala y Lu estaba despierto, quejándose de un fuerte dolor en uno de sus costados. Al verme sonrió un poco.

-Tranquilo hermano, vas a estar bien- le dije yo para darle ánimos, aunque se veía muy mal. Él simplemente negó con la cabeza y yo palidecí. Vi que sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo especial, tan característico de él - No seás boludo, vas a ver que sí.

Se veía pálido a pesar de que yo le estaba pasando sangre. Eso me hizo sospechar que algo andaba mal. Ordené hacerle una resonancia y mi peor pesadilla se cumplió: tenía hemorragia interna. Si era así, ya había perdido mucha sangre, por más que yo siguiera dándole. Mis ojos se humedecieron, no había mucho tiempo para salvarlo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo es que seguía consciente.

Costó moverlo y no era muy conveniente: tenía una pierna y un brazo quebrados. No podía seguir manipulándolo o se podían agravar sus heridas internas. Durante las prácticas me habían tocado muchos casos difíciles, pero nunca me había sentido tan inútil. Lo sometí a una cirugía de emergencia para poder hacerle transfusiones sin que perdiera toda la sangre que le daba.

Esa noche me quedé con él, aunque hubiera terminado mi turno. Quería estar a su lado cuando despertara y decirle que todo iba a andar bien, aunque sabía que no era probable. Pasaron horas y él finalmente abrió los ojos.

-Lucho, hermano... -me acerqué más a él y lo miré con una sonrisa triste -Tranquilo, vas a estar bien Lu.

-Martinho... no -un escalofrío me recorrió la columna al oír su voz, que era sólo un débil susurro -No creo que pase de esta noche, me siento muy débil.

-No hablés boludeces Lu... -al final las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de mis ojos, aunque intentara contenerlas -Tenés que recuperarte ¿Qué va a ser de mi si vos te vas? Voy a quedarme solo.

-Martín, tenes que ser fuerte- sonaba cada vez más apagado - Gracias por todos estos años. Despedime de mis padres... y de Miranda -sus ojos ya no me enfocaban, él seguía esforzándose por hablar, una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

Ya se me había hecho muy extraño que resistiera tanto tiempo con semejante daño a sus órganos y con las fuertes hemorragias que padeció, pero rechazaba totalmente la idea de no tenerlo más a mi lado.

-No, Lu, no... -tomé su muñeca y su pulso se sentía muy débil -Voy a ponerte más sangre, pero resistí.

-Até logo, Martinho- se me partió el corazón cuando me dijo ese "hasta luego"- Cumple tus sueños por ambos...-ya no sonreía, ya no enfocaba... y tampoco respiraba ya.

-Luciano... -lloraba amargamente. Me fijé la hora. 4:15 de la madrugada del 4 de noviembre del año 2011. Mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, acababa de abandonar este mundo y todo porque yo no fui capaz de salvarlo. Anoté la hora de defunción en su planilla y le dije a una enfermera que lo lavara y lo sacara de la sala. Yo no me sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Salí de allí sintiéndome horrible y me encontré a los padres de Lu en la sala. Se pusieron de pie en cuanto me vieron y corrieron hacia mí, buscando noticias de su hijo. Antes de poder hablarles comencé a llorar de nuevo. Simplemente no podía mirarlos a la cara, no sabiendo que por mi culpa su hijo ya no estaba vivo.

La señora Da Silva se puso a llorar también y, para mi sorpresa, el señor la acompañó en su llanto. Ambos me abrazaron y me dieron las gracias por estar junto a Luciano hasta el final. Me dijeron que era un verdadero amigo y que nunca me olvidarían. Yo sólo estaba en silencio, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Enterramos a Lu en el cementerio de la ciudad, en un prado cercano a donde se encontraba mi familia. Al funeral fue mucha gente, puesto que Lucho era amigable y todos lo querían. Yo estuve solo, parado cerca de la lápida hasta que todo terminó.

Después de la ceremonia los padres de Lu abandonaron el lugar y nunca volví a verlos, ese mismo mes se fueron a Brasil de nuevo, a cuidar de la única hija que les quedaba. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé toda la tarde mirando la lápida de mi amigo.

_Luciano Da Silva_

_7 de septiembre de 1987 - 4 de noviembre de 2012_

Le dejé un enorme ramo de flores de vivos colores y me quedé hasta el atardecer. Cuando abandoné el cementerio, supe que nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Una parte de mi se había ido con él para siempre.

* * *

Es muy triste este capítulo. Lamenté mucho la muerte de Lu, pero era necesaria. El próximo capítulo es más largo para compensar este.

¡Gracias a todos los que leen! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~


	6. Oportunidad de redención

**Oportunidad de redención**

Semanas pasaron y se convirtieron en meses. La ausencia de Luciano se hacía notar. No me quedé con sus cosas, las doné a caridad, porque sabía que eso hubiera querido él. Sólo conservé las fotos donde salíamos juntos y felices.

Trabajé seis meses más en el hospital. Micaela, la chica con la que fui al baile había ingresado también en la clínica y varias veces intentó consolarme.

-Martín, no fue tu culpa- el sonido de sus tacones me seguía por el estacionamiento.

-No me digás así -le contesté yo secamente, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-Ese es tu nombre ¿Cómo quieres que te diga sino?

-Alguien como yo no merece tener nombre- fue mi ácida respuesta- Y no intentés hacer que me sienta mejor, porque no vas a lograrlo. Luciano era mi hermano y falleció porque no fui capaz de salvarlo. Nada puede cambiar eso y no quiero sentirme mejor, nada más dejame solo- casi le grité eso, ella se sorprendió y me miró dolida -Perdón... -me subí rápido al auto y me fui de allí.

No quería volver a pisar el hospital, me hacía sentir terrible. A mis pacientes los trataba bien, en un intento por redimirme. En esos seis meses logré salvar a muchos, pero no me sentía mejor. Al final la presión fue demasiada y renuncié, no podía manejar el recuerdo de Luciano frente a mi en esa pequeña sala del hospital.

Me conseguí un trabajo en la universidad, lejos del olor del desinfectante y de los guantes de látex. Allí comencé a dar clases a futuros médicos. Había alumnos muy talentosos y otros que, con un empujoncito, podían hacer grandes cosas.

Así pasaron mis días, dando clases en la universidad y luego volviendo a casa. Sin alteraciones, sin disgustos, sin presiones y sin recuerdos dolorosos. Se volvieron monótonos y aburridos, sin nada que me motivara. Tal vez lo mío fue muy cobarde, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porque gracias a esos giros que da la vida fue que conocí a alguien muy especial...

Había pasado un año desde el fallecimiento de Lucho. Aún me encontraba dolido por el hecho, pero al ser el aniversario de su muerte, lo menos que podía hacer era ir a dejarle flores al cementerio. Por eso, aunque fuera un domingo espantoso, me encontraba allí, de pie frente a la lápida de mi amigo.

El cielo estaba completamente gris, las nubes no dejaban pasar el sol. Era como si la ciudad hubiera perdido sus colores. Estaba justo como mi ánimo. Permanecí de pie frente a la tumba, repasando el nombre de mi amigo, de mi compañero en tantas aventuras y desventuras, el cual había abandonado este mundo de forma prematura. De pronto, mientras me encontraba concentrado recordando algunos momentos de mi vida, percibí movimiento cerca mío. Alcé la vista y me encontré con una persona de pie junto a la lápida.

Permanecí mudo. El extraño estaba vestido con unas sucias y raídas prendas, llevaba el cabello largo y desordenado, de un profundo color negro y, a juzgar por sus movimientos, se encontraba muy débil. No pude evitar asustarme al principio, pero mi espíritu caritativo salió a flote de inmediato y me preocupé por él, tal vez había sufrido un acidente y buscaba ayuda.

No atiné a decir nada, permanecí en silencio, mirándolo con sorpresa hasta que éste hablo:

-¿De quién se trata?- preguntó refiriéndose a la tumba, mientras una débil sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Tardé un poco en reaccionar, pero al ver que me preguntaba por Luciano, le respondí.

-Un amigo, falleció hace un año...-mi mirada se entristeió nuevamente, pero no le quité la vista de encima al desconocido. Él alzó la mirada al cielo y se apartó el cabello, revelando el rostro de un muchacho joven, como de mi misma edad; de bellas facciones, pero con apariencia cansada y débil.

-Debes ser un gran amigo- dijo mientras clavaba sus oscuros ojos en mi. Una sensación extraña me caló hasta los huesos, pero no era para nada desagradable.

-No tanto... podría haber sido mejor- respondí yo, pensando internamente que era un asco de amigo. Vi cómo el joven se recargaba en la lápida y me preocupé por su tambaleo -¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitás ayuda? -me acerqué un paso para sostenerlo en caso de que fuera a adesmayarse, no se veía nada bien.

-Mentiría si le dijera que no- admitió con un deje irónico en el tono de su voz. Instintivamente terminé con la distancia que nos separaba y lo sujeté firmemente por un brazo, pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Se me hacía muy extraño que me tratara con tanto respeto si parecíamos tener la misma edad.

-¿Tenés alguna enfermedad, alguna herida? Voy a llevarte al hostpital...- el joven me conmovió, se veía realmente mal y lo mejor era que lo atendieran de inmediato.

-¡No!- comenzó a retorcerse, intentando librarse de mi agarre, con el terror impregnando su voz. Me asusté un poco, no esperaba esa reacción, pero era cierto que algunas personas sentían pánico por los hospitales. Vi con consternación cómo el joven se soltaba y acababa cayendo de cara al suelo.

-Pará, tranquilizate... -le hablé con voz suave, lo último que quería era asustarlo. Me agaché a su lado y ayudé a que se levantara -Vamos a mi casa entonces, no es lo mismo que un hospital, pero de algo servirá ¿Te parece bien? - Esta vez me aseguré de sostenerlo más firmemente.

-Es tan amable... Acepto su ayuda- me dijo él ya más calmado. Tras levantarse con mi ayuda se quitó la tierra del rostro. Lo miré sintiéndome algo culpable, no debería haberlo dejado caer.

-No es nada, ya vas a ponerte mejor- le dije yo mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por encima de mi hombro para ayudarlo a llegar hasta mi automóvil -No hace falta que me tratés con tanto respeto, parecemos tener la misma edad -me aseguré de sostenerlo bien- Mi auto no está lejos.

-Parecemos... -murmuró él mientras caminaba con mi ayuda- ¿Podría informarme con la fecha actual?

Lo miré sorprendido ¿Cómo no iba a saber qué día era? Pero después pensé que ese sería un cuadro normal en caso de un accidente, por lo que le respondí con naturalidad.

-Cuatro de noviembre del dos mil doce- ya podía ver mi auto estacionado, no tardaríamos en llegar.

-¿D-dos mil doce dice?- parecía muy sorprendido, comenzó a mirar las cosas a su alrededor mientras íbamos caminando, lo notaba algo confundido, pero por ahora no iba a preguntarle nada.

-Sí, dos mil doce -respondí mientras llegábamos a mi auto y me apresuraba en quitar la alarma y ayudarlo a subirse en él -Ponete el cinturón de seguridad -le indiqué antes de cerrar la puerta e ir a subirme a su lado.

Cuando me encontré dentro del vehículo coloqué la llave y puse en marcha el motor, para que fuera calentándose y no se estropeara con el frío inusual que hacía. Miré al joven y lo noté medio perdido.

-¿Qué cosa es la que debo usar?- me miró, en busca de una explicación.

-El cinturón de seguridad, mirá- le mostré cómo me colocaba el mío, pero como su mirada denotaba confusión, me estiré como pude y abroché el suyo también.

-Oh, sí, claro... ya lo sabía- dijo él mientras yo se lo acomodaba de forma que no lo apretara -Espera, esto...

-Dejátelo puesto, es para prevenir que te lastimes en caso de un acidente. Aunque yo manejo con cuidado, pero nunca se sabe- sin más demora comencé a conducir hacia mi casita, con el joven que ahora sería mi invitado.

Pasamos un rato en silencio, pero yo no sabía quedarme callado. Decidí empezar una conversación. Además, era conveniente mantener al chico distraído para que no fuera a dormirse, necesitaba tenerlo despierto y evaluar su desempeño para descartar una posible afección en el cerebro.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?- le pregunté cuando me detuve en un semáforo. Volteé a verlo ligeramente -Yo me llamo Martín -cuando la luz cambió volví mi vista al frente y continué conduciendo, mientras esperaba que el chico me respondiera.

-Alguien como yo no merece nombre- me respondió en voz baja y tranquila -Es un placer conocerte, Martín -agregó más alto, en un tono aparentemente alegre, como si no hubiera dicho nada tenebroso antes.

-El placer es mío- respondí sin agregar ningún comentario más. Recordaba perfectamente que yo mismo había pronunciado esas palabras hacía algún tiempo, por eso no insistí. Minutos después estaba estacionando el auto frente a mi casa.

Me bajé y ayudé al chico a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y lo sostuve para que pudiera bajar. Cerré la puerta y nos alejamos del auto.

-¿Es este su hogar?- preguntó él, clavando la vista en mi casita blanca. Yo la miré también. No era gran cosa, lo único destacable era el pequeño jardín delantero, que contaba con unas pequeñas flores silvestres que crecían a ambos lados del camino de entrada y salpicaban el césped con su color azul celeste.

-Sí, este es- respondí con una sonrisa. Esta era la casa donde había pasado tantos momentos alegres. Ayudé al joven a entrar en ella, cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-En verdad es usted un joven tan amable... Si es así con un completo desconocido, no puedo imaginar lo que es tenerlo como amigo. Seguro que él estaba feliz de tenerlo como uno- me dijo mientras yo lo conducía al cuarto de invitados. Una sonrisa triste llegó a mis labios.

-¿Sabés? Mi amigo tuvo un accidente. Por ese tiempo yo trabajaba en el hospital, él fue mi paciente. No pude salvarlo -seguía sintiéndome mal por eso, a pesar de que el tiempo hubiera pasado- No creo que haya podido tener peor amigo que yo...

El joven me miró un poco mientras yo lo acomodaba sobre la cama. No debería mostrarme tan afectado por el asunto frente a un desconocido, pero me era inevitable. Le sonreí un poco como para indicarle que estaba todo bien.

-¿Al menos puede decir que dio lo mejor? ...Lamento continuar con el tema. Si gusta, podría ser mejor cambiarlo por uno más apropiado.

-No importa, pasó hace tiempo. Debería olvidarlo ya- respondí yo mientras acercaba una silla junto a la cama del joven. Tomé un cuaderno y una birome, listo para tomar nota de los síntomas de mi nuevo paciente. Adopté un aire profesional -Más importante ahora... Describa sus síntomas, por favor. ¿Le duele algo? -le dediqué una mirada suspicaz- ¿Hace cuánto que no come?

-A decir verdad muero de hambre. ¿Comer? No recuerdo la última vez que comí algo que pudiera satisfacer mi hambre. Mi cuerpo estaría bien de no ser por eso- lo miré no recordaba la última vez que había comido algo decente, ya entendía por qué estaba tan mal. Me preocupé mucho -¿Es alérgico a alguna comida? Voy a prepararle algo de inmediato...

-No lo soy. Y bueno... ese no es el único problema- presté atención a sus palabras -Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero... ¿Podría ofrecerme asilo?- me miró a los ojos, parecía avergonzado por pedirme eso.

Algo en él me conmovió. Era un sentimiento extraño, no podía explicarlo bien. Cuando me miraba sentía una corriente atravesar mi columna, era algo que no había sentido nunca antes.

-Faltaba más... Por supuesto que podés quedarte. Mis puertas siempre van a estar abiertas para quien me necesite- le dediqué una cálida sonrisa y me puse de pie. Dejé las cosas a un lado y caminé hacia la puerta- Podés estar acá todo el tiempo que quieras.

Lo miré, él seguía recostado en la cama, seguía viéndose débil y cansado.

-Por ahora deberías dormir un poco, mientras yo te preparo algo de comer. Después de que hayás cenado podés darte una ducha.

-Dormir... Claro- murmuró él.

-No me tardo- salí de la habitación y me fui a la cocina.

Me entretuve un rato allí. Quería preparar una comida bien calórica, que le permitiera al joven recuperar sus energías. Cuando tuve todo listo, serví un abundante plato y lo llevé al cuarto donde estaba mi huésped.

Él se encontraba sentado en la cama, aún lucía débil. Dejé la comida en la mesita de noche y le sonreí.

-Voy a buscarte algo de ropa nueva para después de que te bañes. Mientras disfrutá la comida- tras eso me dispuse a salir del cuarto nuevamente -Si necesitás algo no dudés en pedirme.

-Muchas gracias... Ya se lo pagaré- fue su respuesta.

Salí de ese cuarto y me dirigí al mío. El joven era más bajito que yo, necesitaba encontrar ropa que me quedara chica. Abrí de par en par el armario y estuve revolviendo hasta hallar dos pantalones, tres camisas y un abrigo. Eso bastaría por el momento.

Tomé una toalla limpia y, junto con la ropa, la llevé a la habitación del huésped. Al entrar hallé una escena muy rara: el joven estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sujetando un ratoncito por la cola y lo mantenía cerca de su rostro.

Mi cara debió de ser un poema: entre horrorizado por ver al animalito ese allí, sorprendido porque el joven lo tocara como si nada y asqueado por lo cerca que estaba de su rostro.

-Tiene... ratones- fueron sus palabras, acompañadas por una sonrisa avergonzada.

Yo seguía con la vista fija en el ratón. ¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta de la cantidad de enfermedades que transmitían esas cosas? Me daba asco tocarlo, pero era un ser vivo y tampoco quería que muriera, por lo que llegué a una solución pacífica.

-Voy a buscar una jaula para meterlo... mañana puedo liberarlo en el parque- me pareció notar cierta decepción en la mirada del morocho, pero de ninguna manera iba a conservar al ratón bajo mi techo. Recordaba tener una vieja jaula de una catita, así que dejé la ropa sobre la cama y fui por ella.

Momentos después el ratoncito ya se encontraba encerrado allí y nosotros dos mirábamos cómo roía felizmente el acero de los pequeños barrotes. Bah, felizmente lo dudo, pero a mis ojos se veía feliz de estar allí adentro y no en manos de ninguno de nosotros.

-Bien, ahora a lavarte las manos- le señalé el baño, que estaba frente a ese cuarto.

-Entiendo- el chico se levantó y se internó en el baño. No recuerdo haber oído el agua correr, pero salió después de un rato- Todo en orden -anunció al regresar.

-Bueno- le sonreí yo -Esa ropa que dejé ahí es para vos. Cuando terminés de comer podés pasar a ducharte. Si me necesitás, voy a estar en la cocina.

-Lo que usted diga- vi cómo comenzaba a comer y quedé satisfecho. Me fui a ordenar la ropa que había dejado tirada en el cuarto.

Pasado un momento, oí la voz del joven en el pasillo.

-Disculpe...

Salí de inmediato a su encuentro. Él llevaba la toalla y la ropa entre los brazos. Debía admitir que lo encontraba tierno de esa manera, aunque su cabello estuviera todo enmarañado y su ropa sucia y dañada.

-Decime ¿Necesitás algo?- le dije yo, instándolo a hablar.

-Me gustaría lavarme y no sé cómo funciona el... -señaló el baño y comprendí de inmediato.

-Ah, claro. Veni- me adentré en el baño con él. Le mostré todas las cosas con las que podía contar, desde cepillos de dientes, hasta jabón y shampoo. Le expliqué cómo hacer funcionar la ducha y cuáles eran la llave del agua fría y la del agua caliente.

Creo que lo confundí un poco, pero tras terminar el "recorrido" por el baño, salí y lo dejé a él solo para darle algo de privacidad. Mientras tanto, me fui a limpiar la cocina y guardar los restos de la comida.

Esa noche, después de que el joven estuviera limpio y ya acostado en su cama, yo me fui a la mía. Estaba cansado, pero dormí tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Este joven había llegado como caído del cielo. Estaba seguro de que nuestro encuentro no era casual, presentía que él iba a marcar un punto importante en mi vida y ansiaba saber de qué forma. Soñé cosas lindas, al fin tenía lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo: una oportunidad de redención.

* * *

Espero que les guste este capítulo, es un poco más largo que los anteriores. ¡También espero que hayan pasado una bonita Navidad y que pasen un buen Año Nuevo!

Gracias por leerme. Saludos


	7. Conociéndolo

**Conociéndolo**

Esa mañana desperté sintiéndome renovado. Hacía mucho que no lograba descansar plenamente, como lo hice aquella noche. Me pregunté si tendría que ver con el hecho de que mi vida había cobrado un nuevo sentido: ayudar a aquél joven y de esa forma congraciarme nuevamente con la fuerza superior que nos regía a todos.

No me costó arrancar la mañana. De hecho, tenía muchas ganas de ir a la universidad y encontrarme con mis alumnos, ver la comprensión en sus ojos cuando lograban captar un tema complicado, y sus sonrisas orgullosas cuando resolvían bien un ejercicio o contestaban correctamente alguno de mis interrogantes.

Me di una ducha rápida y salí del baño con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones marrones, ajustando al cuello una corbata y con mi cabello prolijamente peinado, para que no se me fuera a los ojos.

En lo que mis mechones rubios tardaban en pasar de mojados a húmedos, preparé un sencillo desayuno y lo ingerí rápidamente. Me aseguré de dejarle algo preparado a mi joven invitado, junto con una nota que explicara a dónde me había dirigido y cuándo regresaría.

Con mucho cuidado entré a su habitación y saqué a la pequeña rata, que había pasado la noche en la jaula. Al buscar las llaves para salir de la casa me sucedió algo extraño: estaba seguro de que la noche anterior las había dejado en la mesa junto a la puerta, pero habían aparecido colgadas en el pequeño gancho que servía para eso; no le di mayor importancia y salí de casa. Camino a la universidad solté al animalucho en un prado y luego me dirigí a mis clases.

La mañana fue entretenida. Expliqué a mis estudiantes el sistema circulatorio y las funciones que desempeñaba. Yo, como médico del servicio de hemoterapia, era un fanático de la sangre. No sé si tenía que ver con mi gusto de joven por los vampiros, o porque simplemente quedaba maravillado por este líquido carmín, sinónimo de vida y a la vez de muerte.

Quedé satisfecho al realizar algunas preguntas y ver que habían comprendido mis explicaciones, por lo que los dejé ir unos minutos antes, con la condición de que para la próxima clase trajeran leída la unidad seis.

Aunque debería haber estado plenamente concentrado en mi trabajo, una parte de mi cerebro no dejaba de pensar en la persona que me esperaba en casa. ¿Cómo se encontraría? ¿Estaría mejor? Con estas preguntas rondando mi mente al final de la mañana, conduje de vuelta a mi hogar.

Al llegar quedé gratamente sorprendido al ver al nuevo joven que tenía ante mis ojos. El chico se había levantado y me esperaba sentado en el sofá. Su negro cabello había sido cortado y ahora le llegaba a los hombros, estaba amarrado para que no incomodara. La ropa que le había buscado le quedaba bien, esa camisa oscura resaltaba el tono de su piel y los pantalones marcaban su figura, sin ajustar demasiado.

Detuve el hilo de mis pensamientos al darme cuenta de hacia dónde se habían disparado, pero no dejé de sonreír cuando me acerqué y me senté en un pequeño sillón frente a él, para poder apreciar de cerca el cambio.

-Buenas tardes- el moreno alzó su mirada y la clavó en mí.

-Te encuentro mucho mejor que ayer- le respondí a modo de saludo -Eso es bueno, me alegra ver que estás recuperándote. Y este nuevo aspecto... te queda muy bien.

Por el momento seguía con la vista clavada en mí y esa sensación de que algo extraño se introduce en tu cuerpo y te recorre la columna no me abandonaba. Pero debía admitir que me parecía interesante, no aterrador. No sabría explicar mis sentimientos de ese momento sino hasta unas semanas después.

-¿Tenés hambre? ¿Querés que te prepare algo en especial?- mejor cambié de tema, como para aligerar el ambiente. Creía que lo había logrado hasta que...

-Lo que usted vaya a comer está bien para mí- un brillo intenso en sus ojos me dio a entender que por su cabeza pasaba algo como "aunque preferiría comerte a ti". Pasé saliva, alejando los pensamientos raros de mi cabeza y respondí.

-Bueno, pensaba hacer carne y ensalada... Pero eso será después de que me cambie de ropa- con esto me puse de pie y marché hacia mi habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una última sonrisa al joven, la cuál él correspondió con un sencillo "Perfecto" sin despegar la vista de mí.

Al llegar a mi habitación me encontré con el corazón palpitándome bastante acelerado. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Mil preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, pero no me entretuve mucho con ellas ya que debía preparar el almuerzo y no era precisamente temprano.

Dejé mi ropa de trabajo a un lado y me coloqué unos jeans azules y una camisa blanca, de mangas cortas, más ligera y de entre casa que la que tenía hacía un momento. Desacomodé mi cabello en el proceso, pero no me importó demasiado, ya que luego lo arreglé así nomás con la mano y salí del cuarto.

Fui directamente a la cocina. El calor había bajado y las nubes cubrían el cielo, se sentía como estar dentro de un sauna. Y yo todavía tenía que cocinar...

No me entretuve demasiado en la cocina, hice más ensalada que carne porque el calor era mortal, pero mientras estaba allí le hablé al chico:

-Che ¿Por qué no te prendés la tele, por favor?- estaba con las manos ocupadas y cuando vi la hora me percaté de que el noticiero ya debía de haber comenzado.

El joven se asomó a la cocina, noté la confusión en su rostro.

-¿La tela dice? ¿Cómo?- reí un poco ante sus palabras.

-No, no tela, tele. La televisión- terminé lo que estaba haciendo y fui a encenderla yo mismo- Es esta de acá- le mostré el aparato, que se encontraba en la sala.

-Así que de eso se trataba...- miró con atención las imágenes de la pantalla.

-Así es... -yo me encontraba prestando atención a las noticias, pero empezaron con las policiales y anunciaron un asesinato cometido la noche anterior- Ay, que horrible- cambié de canal de inmediato, estos temas no me gustaban para nada. Mejor le pasé el control a él para que se fuera familiarizando con el aparato, aunque me resultaba extraño que no hubiera visto la tele nunca antes- Con esto podés ir cambiando de canal, buscá algo que te guste.

Le sonreí cuando tomó el control remoto y volví a la cocina, no fuera a ser que se me quemara lo que estaba preparando. Mientras ponía la mesa, vi cómo tocaba la pantalla de la tele y miraba asombrado el control mientras apretaba los botones.

-¿En serio nunca has visto la tele? De cualquier forma la comida ya está lista.

-En mi pueblo no hay de estas cosas...- dejó el control remoto a un lado cuando vio que la pantalla había quedado azul, caminó hacia mi como si hubiera roto algo. Yo sólo me reí.

-Sentate y almorzá, cuando terminemos te enseño a usar la tele- yo por mi parte me había sentado y estaba sirviendo jugo fresco en ambos vasos- Espero que te guste lo que preparé.

-Sí, muchas gracias...- tomó asiento frente a mi- Dígame ¿Podría usted platicarme sobre la situación actual?  
-¿Hablarte sobre la situación actual...? Bueno, el mundo está en crisis. Acá no ha pegado tanto, pero hay ciertas restricciones- La verdad no estaba muy seguro de qué contarle, a lo mejor buscaba algo específico. Me quedé pensando un poco mientras comía.

-¿Y los españoles? ¿Ellos siguen aquí?

-Los españoles... -algo hizo click en mi cabeza, una teoría comenzaba a formarse. Por el momento sólo me reí- Claro que no, se fueron hace siglos... En el 2016 vamos a celebrar el Bicentenario de la Independencia.

Seguimos hablando un rato, yo le contaba cosas sobre el mundo y él me escuchaba bien atento, hasta que me di cuenta de que no había tocado la comida.

-Pero comé un poco, che- yo ya había terminado, me encontraba con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos, mirándolo a él mientras le hablaba. Seguí observándolo mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca. Era un chico apuesto y educado, pero había algo extraño en él.

Vi cómo terminaba su plato y clavaba su potente mirada en mí, manteniendo una sonrisa suave.

-¿Tengo algo extraño?

-No, nada. Sólo... es agradable verte- ¿Qué podía decirle?

Vi cómo él alzó una ceja, como sin poder creer lo que le había dicho.

-¿Gracias?- a continuación sonrió, al parecer no le había desagradado lo que dije.

-De nada- me sonrojé. Tenía que dejar de actuar así o este chico iba a pensarse cualquier cosa...

-En serio. Gracias por toda su ayuda- me miró a los ojos- Dígame cómo puedo pagarle.

En ese momento dejé de lado todos los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en mi mente y le dediqué una sonrisa sincera.

-No hace falta que me agradezcas, lo hago con gusto. Pero... ¿Cómo podrías pagarme? Bueno... podés decirme tu nombre, con eso quedaría satisfecho.

-¿Con sólo mi nombre? Bueno... ¿De qué nombre tengo cara?- me miró de forma traviesa.

-¿De qué nombre tenés cara? A ver... -acerqué mi rostro al de él y me quedé mirándolo detenidamente- ¿Gabriel? ¿Santiago? ... ¿Franco? -sólo dije nombres al azar, era pésimo adivinando.

Él rió abiertamente ante lo que le decía.

-Que nombres me dice... ¿No puedo pagarle de otra forma?

-¿Por qué no querés decirme tu nombre?- le sonreí, en serio me daba mucha curiosidad.

-No tengo dinero con el que pagarle, pero puedo conseguirlo de alguna forma... Tampoco tengo un nombre, pero si yo puedo pagarle como guste, usted puede llamarme como desee.

-¿Cómo es eso de no tener un nombre?- lo miré a los ojos. Si no tenía un nombre entonces yo iba a bautizarlo. Siempre que lo observaba me parecía alguien misterioso y con mucha fuerza... tenía un buen nombre para él- Vas a llamarte Francisco.

Ése siempre me pareció un nombre fuerte, quedaría bien con él. En adelante lo llamaría de aquella forma.

-Por mi está bien- comentó sin emoción. Supuse que le daba igual.

-Bueno Fran... ¿Cuántos años tenés?

-¿Cuántos años me da?

-Como veinte o veintiuno.

-Sí, veintiuno- dijo sin sonar muy convencido.

-Casi como yo, yo soy un poco mayor...- me puse de pie y dentro de poco ya había lavado los platos que utilizamos- ¿Querés ver una película conmigo?

-¿Qué es eso?

-...-lo tomé de la mano y me lo llevé a la sala- Vení que te muestro -Lo senté en el sofá, me puse a su lado y cambié hasta hallar un canal que se viera. A mi lado, el chico miraba atento todo lo que yo hacía- ¿Qué sería bueno ver?  
-Yo no tengo idea...

-Bueno, a ver... -fui cambiando hasta que vi que en uno de los canales empezaba "Underworld". Esa me gustaba, así que la dejé- Hace poco fue Halloween, así que están pasando este tipo de películas por todos lados.

-¿Cómo hacen para que la gente esté dentro de la máquina?

No pude evitar reír por su ocurrencia.

-No están dentro de la máquina. Es una filmación... no sé mucho de esto, pero luego de filmarlo lo transforman en ondas que llegan hasta aquí- intenté explicarle lo mejor que pude. Vi que se inhibía un poco.

-Esto es nuevo para mi...

-No te preocupés- le revolví un poco el cabello- Yo voy a enseñarte lo que no sepas.

-Gracias...- vi que le molestaba que hiciera eso así que lo dejé y volví mi vista al frente- Esta peli se trata de una guerra entre vampiros y hombres lobo.

-Que ridículo, hombres lobo- se burló él.

-¿No te gustan? Bueno, la verdad yo también prefiero a los vampiros.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- para este momento había comenzado a llover, yo lo miré.

-Desde que era niño me gustan. Siempre me parecieron misteriosos, elegantes... además son tan fuertes, nada los lastima. Cuando era chico quería ser uno -reí un poco al recordar eso- Decía que aprovecharía la inmortalidad para aprender muchas cosas y viajar por todo el mundo...

-Que extraña forma de pensar- el chico se había quedado viéndome.

-Siempre pensé en eso, pero me parecía que... tal vez sea una idea tonta, pero me parecía que el problema de los vampiros era que no tenían motivación más que subsistir. Creo que podrían llegar a ser felices si tuvieran sueños o metas- me sonrojé un poco por su intensa mirada, la sentía cargada de energía- Por eso pensaba que si yo fuera uno haría lo que te digo.

-Tonterías... -aún así pareció que meditaba mis palabras.

-Bueno, es lo que yo pienso, no tenés por qué opinar lo mismo- él me habló manteniéndose tranquilo, pero por lo que había aprendido al observarlo, en el fondo estaba molesto.

-Tal vez deberías volverte uno y darte cuenta de que no es tan fácil.

-Si hubiera algún vampiro que me ayudara... pero no. Los vampiros no existen, es algo que aprendí hace tiempo...  
El joven dijo algo en voz baja que no alcancé a oír bien, pero me pareció que articulaba algo como "no estés tan seguro". Decidí que era mejor no preguntar. Ya había caído la noche y la tormenta había empeorado, por eso no me sorprendió que se cortara la luz.

-Genial...-me puse de pie y fui a buscar una vela. Tuve mala suerte y tropecé con una silla de la cocina, caí al suelo- Auch

-Tenga más cuidado la próxima- oí que me dijo con tono burlón.

Le contesté que no veía nada y al poco tiempo regresé con una vela encendida.

-¿En qué estábamos? Ah, sí- continuamos hablando un rato. Le comenté sobre las novelas de vampiros actuales y él se rió con la idea de que los vampiros brillaran a la luz del sol. Las horas pasaron mientras hablábamos.

-¿A vos te gustan? Los vampiros digo, parecías comprender su forma de pensar.

-¿Gustarme? ¿Cómo podrían gustarme esos seres miserables?

-En realidad siento un poco de lástima por ellos. Si existieran, a mi me gustaría ayudar a alguno... aunque dudo que se dejara ayudar.

-¿Y cómo lo ayudarías?

-No lo sé. Creo que lo más importante sería hacerlo sentir que tiene un amigo, que no está completamente solo en el mundo y que su existencia es importante para alguien.

-Vaya forma de pensar tiene.

-¿Tan extraña es?- reí un poco- Creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad...-eso lo dije más por mi que por estos seres. En ese momento me di cuenta de que me sentía muy identificado, por eso seguían gustándome tanto.  
-No creo que sea posible. Y también creo que esta charla no nos lleva a nada.

-Tenés razón- lo miré, su piel iluminada por la luz de la vela, el resplandor de sus ojos y los destellos que desprendía su oscuro cabello. Me pareció hermoso- ¿Estás cansado?

-No lo estoy ¿Usted sí?

-No, yo tampoco.

-¿En serio?- dijo acercando su rostro al mío- A mi me parece que está bastante cansado...

Me perdí en sus ojos y no supe más hasta que desperté en mi habitación, con la luz del amanecer entrando por la ventana abierta de par en par.

* * *

¡Aquí estoy otra vez, con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes! Espero que les guste, en lo personal me agrada.

Voy a pegarles algo sobre los nombres de los chicos que me llamó la atención:

**Martín**

**Significado:**  
Variante de Marcio, que a su vez  
deriva de Marte, el dios de la guerra.

**Características:**  
Es emprendedor, orgulloso e inquieto.  
Es muy creativo en todo lo que hace  
y generoso con los que lo rodean.  
Tiene buenos modales y es muy sociable.

**Amor:**  
Es leal y atento cuando se enamora.

**Francisco**

**Significado:**  
Que viene de Francia.  
De origen latino.

**Características:**  
Es intuitivo, honesto y de carácter  
fuerte. Es muy independiente y directo  
al dirigirse a los demás. Respeta  
la forma de pensar de otros  
y es muy buen amigo.

**Amor:**  
Le gusta encontrar en su pareja  
armonía y comprensión.

¿No piensan que les quedan bien esos nombres? Bueno, quería dedicarle este capítulo a una persona muy especial con quien tuve el placer de hablar y que siempre me hace hermosos comentarios sobre cada capítulo.

¿Qué piensan hasta ahora? ¿Les agradan los personajes? Pasen un hermoso Año Nuevo~


	8. Descubrimiento

**Descubrimiento**

Pobre de mí, era tan inocente… O demasiado ingenuo, no estoy seguro. O tal vez, desde el momento en que vi a Francisco, un nuevo sentimiento había comenzado a brotar en mi pecho.

No. Olviden ese "tal vez". Soy fiel creyente de que las cosas no pasan por casualidad. Es más, debería decirse que ocurren por _causalidad_; ya tienen una razón de ser.

Y si de algo estoy seguro después de este tiempo, es de que mi encuentro con este ser encantador estaba predestinado. Después de todo, mi vida estuvo rozando la oscuridad desde mi infancia, casi como si fuera la etapa de iniciación para ser parte de un sombrío culto de fantásticas criaturas.

Varias cosas me marcaron y me enseñaron el valor de la vida, pero me ha sido tan fácil arrebatarla de las manos de mis víctimas… Es el drama eterno al que estamos condenados los de mi clase; pero no me quejo, porque elegí con gusto este camino. Y lo haría de nuevo.

Creo que en este punto, han logrado conocerme un poco, conectarse conmigo o sentirse identificados con mi forma de actuar. Si es así, no creo que les sorprenda mi reacción en este momento crucial de mi vida.

Ese día llegué más tarde del trabajo. Siempre me gustó mucho la investigación y, tras haber logrado un lugar en el pequeño grupo de la universidad, hacía horas extra encerrado en un laboratorio, con la vista pegada al microscopio.

Francisco me esperaba en la sala y me recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes ¿Cómo le fue?- me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero que teníamos a un lado.

-Buenas- le sonreí, el simple hecho de verlo me subía el ánimo- Fue un día largo, pero estuvo bien.

-Bueno, menos mal- me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias- respondí yo- ¿Qué tal el tuyo? Siento que debe ser muy aburrido para vos el quedarte acá todo el día…

-No es muy emocionante tal vez, pero he intentado aprender a usar la extraña máquina que muestra personas- me informó él, señalando con la cabeza hacia el televisor.

No pude evitar reír un poco ante la forma que tenía para referirse al aparato.

-Bueno. Hoy tengo la tarde libre y creo que vos y yo deberíamos salir. Después de todo… necesitás ropa nueva- pude notar cómo se tensaba y su sonrisa disminuía considerablemente.

-No puedo salir ahora. Soy… soy alérgico al sol- titubeó un poco al contestarme.

- ¿Alérgico al sol? –muy bien, eso era lo más extraño que había oído. Pero tras pensar un rato, recordé que de hecho esa enfermedad existía.

Me preocupé. Nunca había atendido un caso semejante y no sabría bien cómo reaccionar en caso de que se diera la situación. Preferí no arriesgarme ni poner en peligro al joven.

-Sí, no es muy común… Será mejor esperar a que el sol baje- tras decirme esto, fue a sentarse en el sofá. Lo seguí con la vista, pero automáticamente captó mi atención el pequeño aparato que estaba en la mesa.

O bueno, lo que quedaba del aparato, debo decir. Mi pobre teléfono se encontraba destrozado. El plástico estaba totalmente quebrado, los cables saltando en todas direcciones, la pantalla trisada… era un desastre. Caminé boquiabierto hacia el lugar y me arrodillé junto a la mesa, bajo la curiosa mirada de Francisco.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a mi teléfono?- logré articular, aún sin salir del asombro.

-Oh, esa cosa no dejaba de sonar. ¡Era infernal! Pero ya me hice cargo- me sonrió él, con aire orgulloso. Yo me pasé una mano por el rostro y respiré con tranquilidad.

-Esto –dije mostrándole los trozos del aparato – Se llama teléfono. Sirve para comunicarse con personas sin estar junto a ellas. Si sonaba es porque alguien quería hablarme.

A veces creo que tengo mucha paciencia para ciertas cosas… pero bueno ¿Qué podía decirle? Era un "pobre chico que venía del campo y no conocía la tecnología". Ja.

-Me disculpo, no tenía idea… Se lo pagaré- me dijo él, viéndose algo apenado.

-No, no te preocupés. No son caros, en la noche consigo otro- Me senté en el sofá, a su lado- Mejor contame… ¿Qué has aprendido hoy con la tele?

-Que la señorita Justina Bie… -puso cara de confusión- Bueno, no recuerdo su nombre, canta como si la estuvieran torturando; o un grupo de hombres abusara de ella. Pobrecilla –me sonrió- Vi a mucha gente que parece tener problemas mentales y, que si se los compara con animales, sería estar insultando a los pobres animales. Se hablaba mucho de muertes y desastres naturales; vi extrañas máquinas que no comprendí…

Desde que dijo lo de Justin Bieber que aguantaba la risa, pero en ese momento solté una limpia carcajada y lo miré.

-Éste, mi amigo, es el siglo XXI. La gente está loca, se produce en masa, se explota a los débiles y el que no puede seguir el ritmo… es aplastado por el sistema.

Mi compañero soltó un suspiro nostálgico.

-Qué mundo el de hoy…

-Sí, pero no todo es malo. Hay muchos científicos descubriendo nuevas cosas cada día; inventando nuevos objetos para mejorar la vida de las personas.

-Sí, creo que algo de eso llegué a ver… -tomó el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar de canal.

Yo seguía hablándole sobre nuevas medicinas y máquinas cuando, de pronto, el joven llegó a un canal de programación adulta en una escena… bastante subida de tono. Automáticamente mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y alcancé a apreciar la mueca de desagrado de Francisco antes de que comentara:

-Qué desagradable. ¿Cómo se prestan para hacer eso cuando otros verán?

A mí se me escapó una risa nerviosa y sólo atiné a darle una explicación algo tonta.

-Eso es pornografía. Es una industria que maneja bastante capital, sin mencionar que forma parte importante de la vida de muchas personas.

Él alzó las cejas y clavó su vista en mis ojos.

-¿Qué tal de la tuya?

-¿Q…?- su pregunta me dejó sin palabras ¿No le daba vergüenza ser tan directo?- ¡C-claro que no! ¿Qué clase de persona creés que soy?

Se limitó a sonreír y cambió de canal nuevamente. Vi que era el noticiero y le pedí que lo dejara allí. Él me obedeció y dejó el control remoto a un lado. Mientras yo me concentraba en las noticias, el joven a mi lado de pronto se quedó dormido y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Me mantuve inmóvil, con el corazón palpitándome y el estómago hecho un lío. ¿Tanto así me afectaba Francisco? En ese momento deseaba abrazarlo y pasar la tarde así con él, pero me limité a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el instante de cercanía.

Después de un momento lo sentí reaccionar y abrí los ojos de inmediato, como si siguiera viendo la tele.

-Buenas tardes, bello durmiente- de inmediato se alejó de mi.

-Disculpe…- me dijo, visiblemente avergonzado.

-No pidás perdón, no pasa nada- yo sólo le sonreí y me puse de pie- El sol ha bajado lo suficiente, está a punto de ocultarse… Me cambio de ropa y nos vamos.

Tras su asentimiento, marche rumbo a mi cuarto y reemplacé mi vestimenta del trabajo por una más casual y cómoda para salir: unos jeans azules y una camisa negra, de manga corta. Acomodé un poco mi cabello con la mano, frente al espejo, y volví a la sala.

-Todo listo, andando- anuncié mientras cruzaba la sala en dirección a la puerta.

Él me esperaba de pie junto a la misma, listo para acompañarme. No pude evitar quedarme viéndolo. En ese momento no me lo explicaba, pero Francisco tenía un no sé qué… algo único, especial, que no había visto hasta entonces en nadie más.

-¿Pasa algo?- me interrogó él, al notar que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Sos un chico muy misterioso… -fue todo lo que le dije, antes de abrir la puerta y salir con él.

-Le sorprendería- murmuró él en respuesta.

Caminamos calle abajo, yo pasé un brazo por sobre sus hombros para que no se me fuera a perder entre toda la gente. Como quería evitar el tumulto y llegar pronto al centro guié a Francisco hasta un callejón. Éste bordeaba toda una zona de antiguos almacenes ferroviarios actualmente en desuso y desembocaba en una calle secundaria, que llevaba al corazón de la ciudad después de atravesar un bonito boulevard.

Tomé su mano porque era algo incómodo caminar por allí con mi brazo sobre sus hombros. Ésa no era una zona muy frecuentada, ni tampoco muy segura. Ahora que la luz había bajado ya no veía el camino y temía tropezar con algo.

-Dígame que no se ha perdido…-alzó la voz él luego de un rato en que yo me detuve a analizar la situación.

-No, nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que ya no veo por dónde estamos caminando-

-En ese caso, déjeme que lo guíe, yo veo bastante bien- pasó delante de mí y tiró de mi mano, comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

En todo el tiempo que fuimos por la completa oscuridad, no tropezamos con nada ni nadie. Llegamos sanos y salvos al centro.

-¿Cómo hacés?- pregunté boquiabierto cuando nos encontramos fuera del callejón.

-Le dije que le sorprendería- me respondió él, con una leve sonrisa.

-¿No tendrás superpoderes ocultos?- me reí por mis propias palabras y me adentré en el mar de gente junto con Francisco.

Visitamos varias tiendas, pero el chico se negaba a aceptar la ropa que yo le ofrecía. Insistía en que no tenía forma de pagarme, a pesar de que yo le había dicho que era un regalo que quería hacerle. Al final, terminé eligiéndole varias prendas a ojo, sin que él se midiera nada.

Debo decir que soy bastante bueno para ese tipo de cosas, por lo que no me preocupé demasiado y pagué todo con una sonrisa.

-No debería gastar tanto en un extraño- dijo él con reproche.

-No sos un extraño, sos mi amigo- fue todo lo que le respondí antes de tomar las bolsas que me pasaban.

Él no respondió nada, ni afirmó ni negó lo que yo había dicho

-O, bueno... al menos yo te considero un amigo- agregué.

Un par de horas después ya teníamos la ropa y el nuevo teléfono: estábamos listos para volver a casa.

-El sábado puedo traerte acá de nuevo. Podemos jugar juntos a los videojuegos- le iba diciendo por el camino.

-¿Tanto tiempo imagina que estaré con usted?- me dijo él, sin mirarme.

-Bueno… no. En parte fue por eso que te compré todo esto. No me gustaría que volvieras a terminar como cuando nos conocimos días atrás, en ese estado… -recordaba lo débil y sucio que se veía, no soportaba la idea de que padeciera de esa forma de nuevo- No sé si tendrás familia en otro lugar, pero si vas a viajar… vas a hacerlo bien.

-No tengo familia, a decir verdad…

-¿Y una casa?

-No tengo familia, amigos, ni un hogar al cual regresar- me sonrió como si sus palabras hubieran sido de lo más comunes.

-Bueno… yo tampoco tengo familia o amigos, pero mi hogar puede ser el tuyo tanto tiempo como quieras.

-No voy a molestarlo por mucho tiempo.

-Sos libre de hacer lo que querás, pero dejame decirte que no sos una molestia.

-Bueno…

Luego de eso nos sumimos en un silencio abrasador. Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora. ¿De dónde vendría este joven? Estaba tan solo como yo, perdido en el vasto mundo, sin nadie en quién poder confiar.

Me sacudió una oleada de compasión y entendimiento. Yo me había visto así tiempo atrás. Había logrado salir adelante, pero sabía lo duro que era y por eso no iba a dejar solo a Francisco.

Llegamos a mi casa después de caminar durante un tiempo más. En cuanto entramos dejé todas las bolsas en la sala y le hablé a mi compañero:

-Bueno, ahora tenés una gran misión… probarte toda la ropa para asegurar que te quede bien.

-No debería tomarse tantas molestias por mí…

-Fran, ya te lo dije: no sos una molestia. Si yo me encontrara en tu situación me gustaría que alguien me ayudara de la misma forma ¿No te parece algo lógico? Así que dale, ligerito a probarte todo.

-¿Y en serio no busca que se lo pague de ninguna forma?- me miró sorprendido como sin poder creer en mis palabras.

-Tengo una casa, puedo mantenerme bien y estoy sano… ¿Qué más podría querer?

El joven me miró extrañado un momento más antes de tomar las bolsas y, con un "está bien" dirigirse a su cuarto para probarse la ropa.

Yo, por mi parte, estaba muerto de calor y por eso me metí a la ducha, esperando que para el momento en que saliera Francisco ya se hubiera medido todo. Fue un momento extraño en la ducha. Mis pensamientos se dirigían siempre al joven que se encontraba en la habitación de enfrente. Me había dicho que no tenía familia, amigos ni hogar. Tenía una extraña "alergia al sol". Había podido ver en la oscuridad como si nada… Todo eso se me hacía muy familiar.

De cualquier forma, detuve mis pensamientos extraños y dejé de formular teorías sobre vampiros. Me envolví una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salí del cuarto de baño. Cuando vi la puerta de su habitación abierta no pude evitar asomarme.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal quedó todo?

-Usted dígame ¿Cómo me veo?- sonrió él, mientras posaba un poco para que yo apreciara su nueva ropa.

-Te ves bien, te queda de diez- lo miré de arriba abajo, apreciando du figura.

-Gracias, todo quedó a mi medida… Ahora, si no le molesta –se dio vuelta y comenzó a desvestirse, por lo que yo me fui a mi cuarto y me puse ropa fresca: unas bermudas y me quedé sin remera porque el calor estaba intolerable. Luego volví a su cuarto.

-Che ¿Tenés hambre? ¿Te gustaría comer algo?

-No, la verdad tengo sueño- me respondió él, que lucía la musculosa blanca y los jeans que yo le había prestado antes.

-Oh, bueno. Entonces te dejo en paz. Que descanses- me fui de allí para servirme un poco de jugo en la cocina.

Todo estaba calmado. Había muchas nubes en el cielo, pero no llovía ni una gota y por eso el calor se pegaba al cuerpo, como la piel de una serpiente enroscándose a tu alrededor. Me sentía sofocado y el jugo fresco alivió mi garganta. Pero cometí una torpeza: cuando quise dejar el vaso en la pileta para lavarlo, se me resbaló y cayó al piso, rompiéndose en varios pedazos.

Me molesté conmigo mismo por idiota y me agaché a juntar los trozos. Noté que alguien aparecía en la entrada de la cocina.

-¿Todo bien?- me preguntó Francisco, que ya se había quitado la musculosa y estaba descalzo.

Al ver eso, no quise que entrara a la cocina por miedo a que se cortara con los vidrios.

-Sí, sí. No te preocupés, fue sólo un vaso que... ¡Ay!- Mi distracción me valió un profundo corte en la mano, que rápidamente comenzó a sangrar bastante. Era una herida algo profunda. Me puse de pie para lavarme la sangre.

-Debe tener cuid…- escuché cómo detuvo su frase, probablemente se había asustado al verme sangrar así, pero cuando alcé la vista sólo pude ver cómo él observaba con los ojos bien abiertos la sangre que brotaba de mi mano.

-No pasa nada, sólo tengo que detener la hemorragia- dije para tranquilizarlo, pero era como si el chico no me escuchara. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mí. Sin despegar los ojos de la herida sangrante tomó mi mano y lamió la cortada.

Me quedé sencillamente mudo. Francisco estaba ante mí, lamiendo la sangre que manaba de mi mano como si se tratara de la dulce miel de un postre. Pronto llevó la herida a sus labios al completo y comenzó a beber extasiado, con la mirada perdida y concentrado sólo en lo que hacía.

Yo sentía un nudo en el estómago. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado con él, tuve miedo. Pero no el tipo de miedo que te paraliza, sino esa clase de miedo que se da cuando estás frente a algo increíble. Del tipo que te afloja las piernas y te quita el aliento, que te recorre la columna con un tiritón y te mantiene maravillado, cautivo, incrédulo.

Cuando dejó de brotar sangre de la herida, pareció despertar de un profundo sueño. Inmediatamente retiró mi mano de su boca y me miró. Parecía estar buscando palabras que le eran esquivas. Yo, por mi parte, seguía algo asustado.

-Pensar que yo tantas veces dije que no existían… -estaba seguro, después de ver su comportamiento no me cabía la menor duda.

-¿A… qué se refiere?- preguntó él, haciéndose el desentendido.

-A los vampiros. Porque eso es lo que sos… ¿Verdad?- contesté firmemente, quería saber la verdad.

-Vampiros –comenzó a reírse- Ver tanto la máquina que muestra imágenes le afectó.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido… -ignoré sus palabras- Tu "alergia al sol", el hecho de encontrarte en un cementerio, que estuvieras tan débil y no supieras nada de la actualidad… Debería haberme dado cuenta mucho antes.

-Pare las tonterías- me dijo él, fingiendo calma. Yo lo tomé de la mano y lo conduje a mi habitación.

En la puerta del armario tenía un gran espejo y lo paré en frente de mí. No me sorprendió el hecho de que pudiera ver perfectamente su imagen reflejada, sino que su mirada tenía un brillo extraño, muy potente. Era amenazador en realidad. Toda su piel expuesta despedía un aura paralizadora, que a la legua gritaba _peligro. _Paseé la vista por su pecho desnudo, comparándolo con el mío. No había nada extraño a simple vista, era la sensación interna lo que te calaba._  
_

Cuando me fijé en la mano que sostenía pude comprobar lo fría que estaba y lo dura que parecía su piel, a pesar de verse suave. También había algo extraño con sus uñas, que yo antes no había notado. Lo abracé desde atrás y posé mi mano justo en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón. Nada. Ni un latido. A pesar de que su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración, no había un atisbo de vida en él. Ahora era yo quien parecía hipnotizado.

Él me miraba por el reflejo. Emitió un suspiro cansado y me habló con calma.

-¿Qué hará ahora?

-Nada… ¿Qué podría hacer?- para mi sorpresa, yo también me hallaba bastante calmado. Se ve que todavía no había logrado asimilar la situación por completo, todo era extremadamente bizarro.

-¿No va a gritar ni correr?- bajó la mirada al tiempo que realizaba su pregunta.

-¿De qué me serviría? Además no estoy asustado… Más bien estoy sorprendido, muy sorprendido.

-Podría quitarle la vida en cualquier segundo ¿No cree?

-No lo has hecho hasta ahora y oportunidades te han sobrado…

-A diferencia de antes, sabe mi secreto- se volteó y clavó su vista en mis ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Le sostuve la mirada, intentaba ver cómo salir de esa situación pero parecía que sólo tendría que resignarme a morir a manos de aquél encantador joven.

-Bueno, es verdad que la curiosidad mató al gato…-suspiré.

-No puedo arriesgarme a que le cuente a todo el mundo lo que soy- comenzó a aproximarse más a mí.

-Claro, porque todos me creerían… -intenté razonar a la vez que retrocedía un paso instintivamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-No puedo arriesgarme- repitió en voz baja mientras seguía acercándose. Ahora sí parecía realmente amenazador, como un depredador acorralando a su presa.

Yo seguí retrocediendo hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared. Automáticamente calculé la distancia que me separaba de la puerta y pensé cuánto tardaría en salvarla corriendo.

-Piensa en correr… pero me adelanto a decirle que no tiene caso- terminó con la distancia que nos separaba y me sujetó.

Mi corazón latía desbocado y yo no tenía forma de pararlo. Sabía que eso sólo lo incitaba más a morderme y acabar con mi vida.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- me atreví a preguntar con un hilo de voz, mientras me reprendía mentalmente por no haberme quedado callado. Pude haber seguido sano y salvo, pero no, yo tenía que demostrar mi teoría. Él me sonrió y por primera vez pude apreciar sus afilados colmillos. Me mantuvo contra la pared y paseó su mano por mi pecho desnudo. Seguía helada, pero cuando me tocó de esa forma un calor permaneció allí por donde él había rozado mi piel.

-Nada… somos amigos ¿No?- su respuesta me sorprendió. Era cierto que yo le había dicho eso más temprano, pero no creía que él me considerara su amigo.

-Bueno, sí…- lo miré, no sabía si hablaba en serio o con ironía.

-Yo ya no confío en los humanos. Haré una excepción y confiaré en usted… pero si me traiciona, no creo tener que decirle lo que pasará.

Lo miré sorprendido ¿Un vampiro me estaba perdonando la vida? Él me soltó y yo lo interrogué.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Ésta será mi forma de pagar su ayuda- me miró serio –Voy a salir…

Sin más, abandonó mi habitación con su elegante forma de andar. Yo no pude hacer más que quedarme quieto en el lugar en que me encontraba, mientras oía cómo buscaba algunas cosas en su cuarto y luego cerraba la puerta de la calle. Estaba congelado, pensaba en lo irreal que me parecía todo.

No recuerdo en qué momento salí de mi estupor y limpié los vidrios rotos de la cocina, ni tampoco cuando me acosté y me dormí. Al parecer mi mente necesitaba una noche de descanso para volver a trabajar correctamente, porque cuando abrí los ojos la mañana siguiente, me levanté como impulsado por un resorte y la realidad me golpeó en el rostro sin piedad.

Estaba viviendo con un verdadero vampiro. Con un ser de las tinieblas que me había perdonado la vida, pero que fácilmente podría arrebatármela en cualquier momento… Con el joven del que me había enamorado.

* * *

¡Perdonen la demora! Pero al menos no me pasé de los límites de la semana, jeje.

Les agradezco a todos los que siguen leyendo y me dejan sus comentarios o agregan la historia a favoritos. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Oh, lo de la alergia al sol no es ninguna tontería, existe de verdad.

Que estén muy bien, nos vemos en el próximo~


	9. No es conveniente molestar a un vampiro

**No es conveniente molestar a un vampiro**

Respiraba agitado. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior llegaron ferozmente. Las imágenes, las sensaciones, los sonidos. Todos ellos me asaltaron mientras seguía sentado en mi cama, observando el amanecer por la ventana.

Mis manos temblaban ligeramente. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía tratar al vampiro cuando lo encontrara de frente? ¿Como si nada hubiera ocurrido? Estaba lleno de dudas. Dudas que no se aclararían a menos que tuviera una charla con él.

Pero era de día, seguro estaba dormido en su cuarto; completamente aislado de cualquier amenaza llegada de manos del sol. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar el tema en segundo plano y entretener mi mente con otras cosas hasta que pudiera dejar salir la frustración.

No pude permanecer en casa, aunque me distrajera con alguna actividad, pronto mis pensamientos se dirigían solos hacia el chico que dormía profundamente en el cuarto de invitados. Por eso me cambié y salí. Ese día había jornada y no tenía que ir a la escuela, por eso anduve por el centro, maquinando ciertas cosas.

Entablé una pequeña conversación con una pareja de extranjeros que me pidieron indicaciones y luego me senté en el banco de una plaza, para ver a los niños jugar. Uno de los pequeños cayó mal del tobogán y se raspó la rodilla. Un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba por su pierna mientras él lloraba.

Esa imagen me afectó demasiado ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo, sabiendo que bajo mi techo vivía un vampiro que extinguía las vidas humanas como si fuera extremadamente fácil? Me puse de pie y me alejé de allí a paso rápido. Sabía que no lo hacía por maldad… después de todo ¿No era similar al humano que mata una vaca para alimentarse de su carne?

De todas formas no me agradaba la idea, así que fui a recoger el automóvil y anduve haciendo algunos viajecitos por aquí y por allá, para poner en marcha el plan que había trazado durante esa última hora.

Volví a casa después de la hora del almuerzo: no tenía nada de hambre, mi estómago se encontraba hecho un lío. Me preparé un mate cocido por el simple hecho de saborear algo mientras esperaba que Francisco se levantara. Cuando acabé de beberlo lavé lentamente la taza, me sequé las manos con un trapo que tenía al lado y casi grito como niña al voltear y encontrarme con el rostro sonriente del joven, justo detrás de mí.

-Buenas tardes, amigo mío- me dijo él. Pude notar en su expresión que le hacía bastante gracia el haberme asustado.

-Buenas tardes…- lo miré con la molestia plasmada en el rostro, lo cual sólo lo hizo sonreír más.

Pasé a sentarme en una silla y él hizo lo mismo, justo frente a mí.

-¿Qué tal su día?- me preguntó como si nada extraño hubiera ocurrido.

-Interesante… con muchas cosas que pensar- le respondí sin quitarle la vista de encima- ¿Y tu noche?

-Me imagino… Mi noche fue interesante también. Conocí muchos lugares, cosas y personas… -su sonrisa se ensanchó y su tono se hizo más macabro.

-Me alegro- respondí automáticamente. No tenía intenciones de saber a qué pobre incauto había "conocido"- Ahora bien, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte. ¿Te molesta que las formule?

-Depende…- su sonrisa desapareció, vi que no le gustaba la idea de las preguntas y eso sólo sirvió para incentivarme a continuar.

-Sólo por curiosidad… ¿Podés volar? –de acuerdo, eso no había sido muy inteligente, pero pensé que sería genial si pudiera hacerlo y en verdad quería preguntárselo.

Él me miró como si estuviera loco y comenzó a reírse.

-No, no puedo volar-

-Oh, qué lástima…- eso me decepcionó un poco, pero continué- ¿Tenés algo así como súper fuerza?

-Cuando dijiste preguntas, imaginé que serían de otro tipo…

-No creás que van a ser todas así. ¿Dónde naciste?

Se puso serio y comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos en la mesa. Era en serio muy reservado, sabía que le molestaba bastante que estuviera interrogándolo así.

-Siguiente pregunta…

-¿Cuántos años tenés en realidad?

-Cientos…

-Vaya… - no pude evitar sonreír en este punto. Al parecer mi fanatismo le ganaba a mi razón- ¿Qué se siente?

-Una terrible tortura. Más si se vive atrapado.

-¿Tan malo es? ¿Y cómo que vivir atrapado?- lo miré sintiendo curiosidad.

-Es una larga historia de la que no quiero hablar…

-De acuerdo. Pasando a otro tema… Tenés que matar gente para alimentarte ¿Verdad?

-Obvio- me miró y alzó una ceja.

-¿Y no podés… hacerlo sin matar a nadie?

-No.

-¿Cuántos litros necesitás para poder estar bien?

-No los cuento… ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

-Si yo pudiera conseguirte sangre… ¿Dejarías de matar gente?

-¿Cómo?- me miró sorprendido, sin comprender por completo lo que le decía. Yo sólo reí un poco.

-Trabajé en el servicio de hemoterapia… tengo contacto con los bancos de sangre. Llamalo coincidencia, destino o buena suerte- me puse de pie mientras hablaba y abrí el refrigerador. De allí extraje una bolsa de sangre.

Pude apreciar cómo el joven observaba su contenido y luego componía una cara de asco que francamente me dio risa.

-Ay, dale. No seás quisquilloso… Puedo servírtela en un vaso y entibiarla. No vas a notar ninguna diferencia- intenté convencerlo.

-¡No!- no cambió su cara de asco hasta que guardé la bolsa de nuevo.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Y si yo me corto y vos bebés de mi sangre?- no podía rendirme tan fácilmente, tenía que encontrar una solución al problema.

-¿Quiere morir?- me dijo él, secamente.

-No. Pero tampoco quiero que otros mueran…- este sí que era un dilema complicado.

Francisco suspiró y luego me miró a los ojos.

-Es lo mismo que yo pensaba al principio, pero son ellos o yo. Sé lo egoísta que es.

Solté un largo suspiro, rendido. No le hallaba solución al problema por más que pensara una y otra vez alguna nueva estrategia.

-Bueno… No puedo culparte. Lo hacés por subsistir, no por deporte- me senté nuevamente frente a él.

-Así es- ¿Fue tristeza lo que noté en sus ojos por un segundo?

-No tengo más preguntas por hoy.

-Bien- sonrió, recuperando algo de su ánimo cuando vio que no iba a seguir torturándolo.

Pasamos un rato charlando de banalidades, como si fuéramos viejos amigos y no un vampiro y un humano cuya vida dependía de sus decisiones. Reímos un poco y el clima era ameno, como si nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros desde el descubrimiento.

-Bueno, supongo que va a haber ciertos cambios en esta casa. Voy a conseguir cortinas más oscuras para tu cuarto, asegurarme de hacerte una copia de la llave de la casa…

-Qué bueno que haya confianza entre los dos ¿No?- no supe si me lo dijo en serio o con ironía.

-Sí. Sólo no te vayás a aparecer en mi cuarto por la noche, me daría un ataque- comencé a reír mientras recordaba el buen susto que me había dado hacía rato.

-No creo tener necesidad de hacer eso- respondió nuevamente con sequedad. No me importó porque sabía que él era así.

-Entonces todo estará más que bien…

"Todo estará más que bien" ¡JA! ¡Me río de mis propias palabras! Si en ese momento hubiera sabido lo diferente que sería mi vida no hubiera dicho aquello. Pero claro, recuerden que yo era un joven amable y despistado, que tendía a pensar lo mejor de las personas.

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde que me encontraba viviendo con el joven vampiro. Las cosas estaban bien, pero había ciertos hábitos que me molestaban. Como ese de mantener la casa a oscuras. Yo era un amante de la luz, me gustaba que mis habitaciones estuvieran bien iluminadas.

Ese día llegué bien tarde del trabajo, muerto de cansancio y de calor. Al entrar me desprendí los primeros botones de la camisa y me desplomé en el sofá. Noté que Francisco estaba a mi lado recién cuando me habló.

-Bienvenido- me dijo tranquilamente. Volteé a verlo y tenía un libro entre las manos.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo estás? –intenté ver lo que leía, por pura curiosidad, pero él dejó el libro a un lado y se quedó mirándome.

-Bien. Llegaste muy tarde hoy- no sabía si me lo decía con reproche o sólo quería saber el motivo de mi tardanza.

-Sí, perdón. Se alargaron un par de clases y después tuve que ayudar a otro profesor…-

-Ya veo. Que trabajador- no noté sarcasmo en su voz.

-Ahá –le respondí con tono meloso- De algo tengo que comer.

Él sólo me sonrió, pero no me contestó nada. Me di cuenta de que había entrado en el tema tabú y de inmediato dirigí la conversación hacia otra parte.

-¿Has aprendido algo nuevo hoy?

-Todos los días se aprende algo- me contestó él, mientras extraía un aparato de su bolsillo y me lo extendía- Encontré esto cuando se escuchaba un sonido extraño y no lo rompí esta vez.

Tomé el aparato con curiosidad y vi que era mi celular. Con razón no lo hallaba por ningún lado, pensé que lo había perdido en la universidad, menos mal que él lo había encontrado.

-Ah, muchas gracias- pensé un momento- Tendría que conseguirte uno de éstos a vos también…

-¿Para qué quiero yo un objeto así?

-Por si alguna vez necesitás hablar conmigo y no estoy. Son muy útiles a veces –le sonreí un poco- Además, podrías tener jueguitos –me reí mientras pensaba lo infantil de mi comentario.

-¿Para qué necesito esos "jueguitos"?- preguntó él, formando las comillas con sus dedos.

-Para divertirte cuando estés aburrido-le respondí con simpleza- Mirá, te muestro uno- y a continuación puse el bien conocido juego de la viborita.

Le pasé el celular y él se quedó observando la pantalla sin comprender. Tomé sus manos y le hice presionar los botones para mover a la víbora.

-¿Ves? Tenés que ir comiéndote esos cositos…

-¿Con qué objeto? No le encuentro lo emocionante-

-Para ver qué tan larga podés hacer la viborita antes de perder…- lo solté y guardé el celular, no tenía caso.

-¿Qué interesante?- alzó una ceja, yo me reí un poco.

-Como sea, hay una pregunta que he querido hacerte desde hace tiempo, pero me temo que puede llegar a incomodarte… ¿Puedo hacértela igual?

-Adelante, pero tal vez no la conteste.

-Bueno, es ésta: ¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro?

-Es una larga y vieja historia que no me gusta recordar, pero hay algo que puedo decirte: no es que yo quisiera ser uno.

Como no iba a decirme nada más sobre el tema y se molestaría si seguía preguntando, fui a cambiarme de ropa y me puse a corregir unas evaluaciones en la mesa de la cocina. Pasadas unas horas de esa forma, noté que Francisco se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

Me dio lástima verlo allí, por lo que me puse de pie y lo cargué en mis brazos para llevarlo a su habitación. Error. Él abrió los ojos y me miró molesto.

-¿Qué se supone que hace?

-Te llevo a tu habitación- decidí ignorar la forma en la que me miró y continué caminando.

-No, gracias- de n salto bajó de mis brazos y se quedó plantado frente a mí, mirándome molesto.

-Bueno, perdón si te molestó…

-¡Claro que me molestó, estaba tranquilo en el sofá!

-Claro. Y en quince minutos, cuando el sol bajara y entrara por la ventana ibas a estar quemándote- no me amedrentaba su mirada, yo puedo ser muy testarudo cuando creo tener razón.

-¡Pues entonces me voy a encargar de esa ventana!

-De acuerdo, como querás- no le di mucha importancia al comentario, sólo me parecía un berrinche. Lo único que lamenté fue que mis pobres plantas morirían, decidí que las llevaría a mi cuarto.

-Que bien, porque de acuerdo o no, igual iba a hacerlo- me sonrió de forma prepotente.

¿Éste pibe se pensaba que la casa era de él?

-Ya pareciera que es tu casa y no mía- comenté algo molesto mientras empujaba una gran maceta hacia mi cuarto.

-Bueno, ahora es mi casa- ¿Qué acababa de oír? Me detuve y lo miré. Él sólo me sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Algún problema?

-Cuando decís que es tu casa, te referís a que también es tu casa ¿Verdad?- recalqué ese "también".

-Es mi casa- fue lo que me respondió.

-…- no le dije nada más, sólo seguí empujando la maceta a mi cuarto- Ayudalo Martín, decías. Tenés que ser buena persona, decías… -iba murmurando en voz baja mientras acomodaba la planta junto a mi ventana.

-Puedo escucharte- me dijo con voz cantarina desde la sala.

Me quedé callado pero una sarta de insultos mentales apareció pronto. Al menos dentro de mi mente estaba a salvo.

-Aún puedo oírte- volvió a decirme.

Suficiente ¿Ahora podía leer mentes también? La puta madre, que enojo.

Salí de mi cuarto y busqué otra maceta, cuando pasé a su lado lo miré feo.

-No me mires así o te muerdo- me amenazó mostrando un poco sus colmillos, aunque en realidad podía notar que se estaba divirtiendo con mi enojo.

Iba a contestarle algo feo, pero mejor me quedé callado y lo ignoré olímpicamente mientras llevaba la otra planta a mi habitación.

-Uy ¿Tan confiado estás de que no te haré nada?

-Sí, la verdad sí- le contesté para llevarle la contra más que por otra cosa. No podía dejar de estar enojado tan fácilmente.

Cuando cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y pasé a su lado él me retuvo, tomándome por el brazo.

-Mal- no me soltaba, pero yo no estaba asustado. En mi mente sólo había lugar para el enojo en ese momento y todo lo que logró fue que lo mirara feo de nuevo.

El siguiente movimiento me tomó por sorpresa. De alguna forma se las arregló para arrastrarme rápidamente a su cuarto y echarme con fuerza en su cama. Lo siguiente que supe fue que me encontraba sumido en la completa oscuridad y con Francisco sobre mí, presionando mi cuerpo contra el colchón y apresándome las manos sobre la cabeza.

-¿¡Pero qué…!? – hubiera esperado que me golpeara o algo así, pero esto era extraño. Muy extraño. Me sentía vulnerable allí porque no podía ver nada- ¿Qué intentás hacer?

-¿Qué dije que iba a hacer si no cambiabas esa cara?- me respondió de forma melosa y acercó su rostro a mi cuello.

Ahogué un grito y alejé mi cuello de él cuanto pude, hundiéndome en el colchón. Intenté de inmediato liberar mis manos, pero él era muy fuerte y las sostenía con firmeza. Se me heló la sangre cuando sentí su lengua recorriendo la piel de mi cuello, como si estuviera probándome antes de morderme.

-No…- una tonta queja escapó de mis labios. A decir verdad, no me desagradó que me lamiera de esa forma, me parecía tan sensual…

Me golpeé mentalmente, se ve que el estrés me hacía pensar boludeces. Noté lo acelerado que latía mi corazón y deseé detenerlo para que Francisco no lo oyera. Estaba seguro de que podía escucharlo perfectamente y que eso sólo lo incitaba más.

-Si no dan pelea no es tan divertido… A veces me gusta jugar con la comida- me soltó y apoyó sus manos en mi pecho. Continuó lamiéndome el cuello, rozaba mi piel con sus colmillos.

Sinceramente no prestaba atención a sus palabras. En cuanto me soltó lo empujé y me puse de pie para salir corriendo de allí. Escuché su risa resonar en el cuarto.

-Sí, justamente así- me espantó la voz frente a mí. En un segundo choqué con él, que estaba bloqueando la puerta.

Inmediatamente retrocedí trastabillando, tropecé con algunas cosas hasta que mi espalda dio con una pared. Estaba acorralado. Francisco me habló nuevamente, estaba justo frente a mí.

-Creí que confiabas en mí… -

-Sí… Pero sé que cuando hay sangre de por medio, no te resistís-

Sentí cómo sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y su cuerpo se pegaba al mío. Atrapó mis labios entre los suyos y luego mordió el inferior con sus colmillos, pero no lo suficiente para rasgar la piel y que sangrara.

Me quedé estático ¿Qué había sido eso? Era como un beso, pero de una retorcida forma oscura y sensual que hacía que mi corazón latiera desbocado. Sentí mis mejillas arder cuando Francisco se apartó con una fuerte carcajada.

-Ya fue mucho- continuó riendo un poco más, luego su voz se tornó más seria- Dije que no te haría nada, que no se te olvide eso.

-T-tonto- odié lo débil que sonó mi voz, estaba algo avergonzado a decir verdad- Me asustaste.

-Lo sé, pero sólo era un juego… Como el que tienes en tu objeto que suena.

A continuación una luz me cegó: la puerta había sido abierta por él. Me apresuré a salir de su habitación con el chico pisándome los talones. Estaba sumamente acalorado, mis mejillas teñidas de rojo y mi respiración algo agitada.

Volteé a ver al joven y su sonrisa triunfal. Un pensamiento se apoderó de mi mente: no era conveniente molestar a Francisco. Su sentido del humor era extraño y podía lastimarme fácilmente.

O, como había hecho justo en ese momento, emocionarme con algo al punto que sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza y luego arrebatármelo, diciendo que era un juego.

* * *

Holis~ Nuevamente yo. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado también.

Gracias por los bonitos comentarios que siempre me dejan.

Tenía muchas ganas de hacer que se besaran, pero preferí dejarlo así porque soy bien mala.

Que estén muy bien, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~


	10. Nuevos y viejos amigos

**Nuevos y viejos amigos**

Pasados unos días desde el último incidente decidí que era momento para que ambos, Francisco y yo, saliéramos a hacer algo divertido juntos.

La realidad era que buscaba, de a poco, ir encajando en su mundo nocturno. Él salía y yo nunca me enteraba de a dónde iba o de qué cosas hacía. Y lo cierto es que soy muy celoso.

Sí, lo admito. Soy celoso. Y también muy protector. Alguien puede venir e insultarme y yo no le voy a dar bola, pero si llegan a tocar a alguien que quiero… Guarda que se desata el infierno.

Muy bien, ahora que releo eso último me doy cuenta de que comienzo a sacar a flote mis peores expresiones. Espero que esto no llegue a incomodar a nadie. Ya les advertí en un principio: mi vocabulario utiliza los términos aprendidos tras los años de lectura y educación, y los embebe en un espeso licor de expresiones propias de las calles argentinas. Nada muy refinado…

Como les decía: quería salir junto con el joven vampiro, pero tenía que convencerlo para que aceptara. Era tan reservado como siempre, nunca me contaba nada y, seguramente, no querría llevarme con él en la noche.

Había pasado toda la tarde insistiéndole, pero ante sus constantes negativas me había resignado a quedarme en casa a ver la televisión. Tal vez tenía suerte y encontraba alguna buena película. Me encontraba meditando eso, echado en el sofá, cuando sentí la voz de Francisco resonando a mis espaldas.

-¿Aún quieres salir conmigo? Sino, buscaré algunas mujeres-

Lo miré. No esperaba que fuera a decirme eso, pero era obvio que preferiría salir con él antes que dejar que "invitara a cenar" a alguna pobre mujer.

-Salgamos- le dije con una sonrisa, pero él adivinó lo que pensaba.

-Hace mucho que no estoy con una, no pienso sólo en comer-

Alcé una ceja, casi sin creer lo que me había dicho y sentí cómo mi estómago se encogía. ¡Malditos celos, malditas imágenes mentales! Logré componer una especie de sonrisa torcida.

-Entonces supongo que nos vemos luego…- no quería ni imaginar la escena, me ponía malo. Él sonrió por mi reacción y volvió a hablar.

-¿A dónde pensabas llevarme?

-A boludear por ahí… Nada muy interesante.

-No sé lo que es eso, pero vamos.

-Oh- sonreí de forma pícara- ¿Así que preferís salir conmigo antes que estar con una mujer? Interesante…- Eso era una señal. ¡Tenía que serlo! Jaja, si sos todo un galán, Martuchis…

-Puedo hacer ambas cosas, en diferentes tiempos. Así que no te creas especial.

Auch

-Bueno, bueno…- igual tenía ya la sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Salí con él de la casa y me lo llevé camino al centro.

No era sólo "boludear por ahí", como le había dicho. Lo cierto era que me había pasado días pensando en algo que pudiera gustarle. Los videojuegos quedaban descartados, debía ser algo cultural, ya que le interesaba aprender sobre los sucesos que se había perdido.

Por eso me lo llevé a la calle Las Heras. A esta hora no había nadie, pero de día era un paseo bastante bonito. Estaba a un lado de la calle la vieja estación de trenes, que hoy en día funciona con un tranvía ecológico, y al otro un pequeño paseo con la historia del lugar representada en unos prolijos modelos de cerámica en miniatura.

Si leías la información de estas casetitas podías conocer la historia de Mendoza de forma divertida, viendo los muñequitos e imaginándote en esa época. O al menos eso era lo que yo hacía.

-Ya llegamos- anuncié alegremente, en voz alta.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Es la calle Las Heras- le sonreí y expliqué brevemente a qué lo había traído- Pensé que podría gustarte…- él se limitó a mirar una por una las casetitas.

-Ya veo…- fue todo lo que me dijo.

La verdad me decepcioné. Esperaba que mostrara una mayor reacción ante lo que estaba viendo. Pensé que no le había gustado nada el lugar al que lo había llevado, por eso quedé un poco triste.

-Bueno, pero ya veo que no te gustó nada…- él volteó a verme, pude notar la sed en sus ojos. Si se controlaba al tenerme cerca era una suerte.

No sentí miedo, en realidad sentí que no quería incomodarlo con estupideces mientras él moría de hambre y resistía sólo por hacerme compañía.

-Ya veo que estás rozando la desesperación- le sonreí un poco, él seguía mirándome serio- Dejame y andá a hacer tus cosas, puedo volver solo sin ningún problema.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, por acá no pasa nada- estaba mintiendo. Lo cierto es que el descampado de las vías me daba mala espina, podrían asaltarme fácilmente allí, pero bueno… Sólo volteé para no arrepentirme- Nos vemos más tarde o sino mañana- lo despedí con un gesto y comencé a caminar.

No había dado ni diez pasos cuando a lo lejos vi un grupito de jóvenes que… bueno, para qué mentir, que tenían pinta de ser ladrones. Si me cruzaba con ellos no me iba a ir nada bien, lo presentía.

Automáticamente detuve mis pasos. La verdad era que, desde la muerte de mis padres, tenía cierto… trauma con los ladrones. Recordaba perfectamente que los habían asesinado para robar sus pertenencias, recordaba que el asaltante tenía el reloj de mi padre. Y la forma en que me había mirado…

Se me revolvió el estómago con nerviosismo, hacía mucho que no me detenía a rebuscar entre esos recuerdos. Y ese no era el momento para hacerlo. Retrocedí lentamente, de espaldas, hasta que me choqué con alguien.

Yo creía que Francisco ya se había marchado por el otro lado, pero cuando volteé me encontré con su rostro. Me miraba serio. Le compuse la mejor sonrisa que pude en el momento y me aferré a su manga.

-Tal vez pueda acompañarte…

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Creo que no me intereso lo suficiente por tus actividades y que no te brindo el apoyo y contención necesarios… -me inventé cualquier pelotudez, estaba nervioso y quería irme de allí cuanto antes.

-Claro…- sabía que no creía una palabra de lo que le decía, pero bueno- Yo no sé a dónde ir contigo.

-¿A dónde vas usualmente sin mí? Es lo mismo, sólo que ahora te acompaño.

-¡No puedo llevarte conmigo a esas cosas!

¿Qué era mejor enfrentar? ¿Una banda de asaltantes o un vampiro sediento? Creo que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que yo hice cuando noté la exasperación en la voz de Francisco.

-De acuerdo, andá solo. Nos vemos en la casa- esta vez salí corriendo para no arrepentirme.

Corrí un buen trecho, dejé atrás unas tres o cuatro cuadras sin que los tipos sospechosos aparecieran. Me terminé relajando y caminé normalmente para tomar aire. Grave error. Unas cinco personas me cerraron el paso al doblar la esquina. No se veían nada amables.

No iba a quedarme ahí como un boludo esperando que me golpearan, me violaran, me asaltaran o lo que sea que quisieran hacerme. Salí corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, calle abajo, para buscar algún lugar donde poder refugiarme.

A lo lejos distinguí una figura que caminaba tranquilamente ¿Sería ese Francisco? Si lo era estaba salvado, los tipos que me perseguían ni en sueños podrían hacerle frente a él. Continué corriendo, listo para llegar a su lado y pedirle ayuda, cuando me di cuenta de mi error: ése no era Fran, era otro nigga que se vía aún más peligroso que los anteriores.

¿¡Por qué esas cosas me pasaban a mí!? Cambié de dirección inmediatamente y me metí por una calle secundaria. Divisé un letrero luminoso y entré a un pequeño bar de la zona. Paz al fin. Respiré profundo, sintiendo cómo me latía el corazón y volteé a ver el lugar.

Pude apreciar con detalle que me encontraba entre una multitud de mafiosos que en mi vida habría imaginado. Para colmo todos me miraban, al parecer acababa de interrumpir algo. Me quedé con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Sonreí de manera forzada, murmuré una disculpa y salí lentamente de allí. Caminé a paso lento hasta llegar a la esquina, después me lancé a correr de nuevo como un desquiciado hasta que me detuve frente a una escena que no esperaba encontrarme: Francisco estaba de pie entre un montón de cuerpos en el suelo.

Había derrotado fácilmente a todos los maleantes que me querían perjudicar y los miraba con desprecio desde lo alto. Volteó a verme cuando escuchó mis pasos atropellados y mi respiración agitada por la corrida.

-Hola de nuevo- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Simplemente me acerqué a él y le di un buen abrazo, ocultando mi rostro en su cuello. Necesitaba calmarme, notaba cómo mi pulso temblaba en ese momento. Él se quedó quieto y no me apartó de su lado hasta que yo me sentí bien y lo solté.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Por qué el abrazo?

-Nada, perdón… Necesitaba hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- presentía que el joven ya sabía lo que sentía en el momento por el tono con el que me hablaba.

-… Tenía miedo.

-¿A qué?

-A la gente… Vámonos de acá de una vez- lo miré a los ojos. Se quedó un rato mirándome.

-Claro… -comenzó a caminar y me hizo un gesto para que fuera con él- ¿Te acompaño a casa?

-Por favor…- me arrimé a él, no pensaba apartarme de su lado nuevamente. En ese momento noté un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto antes- ¿Desde cuándo me tuteás?

-Desde que somos amigos- me dijo él, mirándome con una sonrisa.

No me lo podía creer. ¿En serio me consideraba su amigo? Que feliz me sentía, mis tontos esfuerzos por agradarle estaban dando frutos.

-¡Me cosiderás tu amigo!- dije muy emocionado y pasé mi brazo por sobre sus hombros- Gracias-él se puso serio y me miró.

-Tampoco te emociones tanto…

-Jaja, perdón- lo solté y continuamos caminando en paz.

Dentro de poco tiempo llegamos a mi casa. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de ver mi linda casita, ahora toda oscura y tenebrosa gracias a cierto inquilino que rechazaba la luz.

Entramos juntos en ella, encendí la luz de la sala y miré al chico frente a mí.

-Perdón por entorpecer tus actividades… No voy a volver a insistirte con que salgamos juntos.

-No te preocupes…

Nos sentamos en el sofá y nos quedamos hablando un rato, hasta que comencé a cabecear del sueño. Pero con lo terco que soy, no quería desaprovechar ese momento en que podía estar con el joven.

-Estás cansado.

-No importa, eso no me molesta. Lo que molesta es el calor…

-Desnúdate, no me importa.

Me sonrojé un poco ante el comentario y lo miré.

-¿Cómo que no te importa?- él se limitó a reír por mi reacción- Jaja, muy gracioso…

Mis ojos se cerraban automáticamente, me iba a quedar dormido en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?

-No quiero dormir, prefiero pasar el tiempo con vos- lo oí suspirar.

-¿Y si yo también quiero dormir?

-¿Dormirías conmigo?

-¿De qué forma lo dices?- sonrió con picardía tras esa pregunta.

-De la forma en que vos lo quieras interpretar… -no me quedé atrás, sonreí de forma traviesa yo también.

-Cuidadito con lo que dices…- no dejó de sonreír.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Definitivamente debía haberme quedado dormido viendo la película y todo esto se trataba de un cruel sueño que jugaba con mis sentimientos.

Él alzó una ceja cuando me vio pellizcándome una mejilla para ver si estaba despierto. Me dolió como la madre, así que descarté lo del sueño y sólo sonreí cansado. Francisco se puso de pie y me tomó de la mano. Caminamos juntos hasta su cuarto.

Me sorprendí una vez allí dentro: todo estaba totalmente cambiado. No alcanzaba a distinguir bien los muebles en el interior porque la oscuridad era profunda. El joven cerró la puerta y me empujó con suavidad sobre la cama. Cuando estuve recostado, él se colocó a un lado de mí.

Me acomodé para quedar mirándolo a él, pero lo cierto es que no podía distinguir ni su silueta.

-Che… ¿Vos podés verme?

-Sí, puedo verte con claridad- canturreó él.

-Qué suerte, yo no te veo…

Noté que se acercaba más a mí, pero no porque pudiera verlo, sólo sentí el movimiento.

-Si no puedes ver, puedes tocar…- sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente y posé una mano sobre su mejilla. Su piel seguía tan fría como siempre- Sólo ten cuidado con mis ojos –dijo- O tú, no te vayas a picar…

Pienso que en ese momento me sonrojé. ¡Seguro me había visto cuando me metí mi propio dedo en el ojo el otro día! Pero fue un accidente, no soy siempre tan torpe… Sólo me reí un poco por su comentario y acaricié levemente su rostro allí donde tenía mi mano.

Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y de pronto sentí cómo él posaba su propia mano en mi rostro y lo acariciaba suavemente. Le dediqué una sonrisa mientras entraba en ese estado entre el sueño y la vigilia.

Para mi sorpresa, puedo recordar lo que ocurrió en ese momento, antes de que yo cayera profundamente dormido. Tras un momento Francisco se acercó a mí y se apoyó un poco en mi pecho, imagino que para escuchar mi corazón y respiración. Fui consciente de que yo lo abrazaba un poco, pero ya me estaba por dormir totalmente y no me importaba nada.

Recuerdo que él murmuró algo como "humano tonto" antes de abrazarme también y que yo cayera definitivamente en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Desperté ya en mi cuarto la mañana siguiente con el sonido de mi despertador, que me hizo saltar casi hasta el techo del susto. Una vez apaciguados los latidos de mi corazón, me levanté del suelo –sí, me caí de la cama por la sorpresa- y me acomodé nuevamente sobre el colchón. Apagué la alarma infernal y me quedé un momento pensando.

Ahora Francisco era mi amigo. Bien, estaba un paso más cerca de lograrlo. Pero… ¿Lograría él quererme más allá de eso? Yo creía que sí, sino no se mostraría en ocasiones tan afectuoso conmigo. O eso quería pensar.

La alarma había sonado temprano, por eso me quedé un momento más en la cama. Recordé a Luciano. Me sentí avergonzado por no haber vuelto a pensar en él desde que el joven vampiro apareció. ¿Tan mal amigo podía llegar a ser?

Me levanté un poco triste. ¿Qué opinaría mi hermano, si estuviera vivo y conociera mi situación? No sabía lo que podría llegar a decirme.

Ese día en la universidad fue corto, lo que me dio tiempo para comprar un buen ramo de flores e irme a la tumba de Lucho. Llené de claveles el lugar y me senté frente a la lápida, que ahora rebosaba de colores por las flores que yo había puesto.

-Perdoname por no venir a verte tan seguido, che…- empecé a hablar con él. Sabía que era una locura, pero sentía que Luciano podía escucharme cuando yo le hablaba desde ese lugar- Han pasado un montón de cosas. ¿Te acordás del chico que me encontré acá la última vez? Jajaja, bueno, si te contara sobre él, no me lo creerías nunca. Pero no puedo hacerlo, prometí guardar el secreto…

…"Yo ando bien, sólo un poco confuso. Lucho, me enamoré de alguien… Pero no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto al querer estar a su lado. Te extraño mucho, me gustaría que estuvieras acá conmigo… Sería como en los viejos tiempos y, al menos, podrías aconsejarme como solías hacerlo"

Unas pocas lágrimas se me escaparon. No quería llorar, pero me era imposible no hacerlo al estar allí, hablando con él de esa manera. Porque podrá arecer una estupidez, pero yo sentía que en esos momentos Lucho estaba conmigo, sentado a mi lado, pasando un brazo por sobre mis hombros o recargándose en mí, como hacía siempre.

"¿Podrías vos aconsejarme? Enviarme un mensaje, lo que sea. Pero algo que vaya a entender, sabés que soy medio boludo a veces…"

De pronto mi vista se nubló, pero esta vez no fue por las lágrimas. Ahogué un grito y me quedé quieto, sentado en el suelo. De pronto la escena cambió, ya no me encontraba en el cementerio frente a ninguna lápida. Ahora estaba en mi antigua finca, sentado en las ramas de un gran olivo que había en el patio y frente a mí, en una gran rama, estaba Lucho, sonriéndome.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a raudales al verlo allí, frente a mí, tan cerca que podría tocarlo con sólo estirar la mano. Pero no lo hice, por miedo a que desapareciera de repente. Le hablé.

-Lucho… ¿En serio está pasando esto?

-Me pediste un consejo… ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no te lo diera?

-Antes que nada, Lucho, perdoname- sollozaba amargamente- Debería haberte salvado, costara lo que costara. Tenías que cumplir tu sueño, tenías que irte a Brasil a ayudar. Casarte, tener una bonita familia y vivir feliz…- lo miré a los ojos y él se veía calmado, mantenía su suave sonrisa.

-Martín- se acercó y me limpió las lágrimas del rostro- No llores. Escúchame bien… Era mi hora, no podías hacer nada para salvarme. Así que deja de sentirte culpable y de llorar siempre por mí.

No me estaba regañando, no sonaba severo, simplemente firme y cariñoso. Sólo asentí, pero no me sentía muy capaz de cumplir con lo que me pedía.

-Ahora dime- continuó hablando con el acento tan peculiar que hacía tanto que yo no escuchaba- ¿Recordas lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos?

Claro que lo recordaba. Con sus últimas palabras me pidió que cumpliera mis sueños

-Sí me acuerdo, pero… Las cosas han cambiado.

-¡Porque eres un necio que complica tudo!- lo miré a los ojos, algo sorprendido- Deja de preocuparte tanto por las coisas… Lo importante es que seas feliz. Eso es lo que yo quiero, no que vengas a llorar frente a mi lápida.

-Pero Lucho…

-¡Sin peros!- me sonrió como solía hacer, con todos los dientes. Con esa sonrisa que te llegaba al alma y te reconfortaba.

En ese momento no me resistí más y lo abracé. Lo abracé fuerte y mientras hacía eso, sentía cómo toda la pena abandonaba lentamente mi cuerpo. Toda la angustia se iba para dejarme sólo un sentimiento de cariño y libertad.

-Lucho, sé que me has estado viendo… Sé que, aunque yo no te diga nada, ya sabés la verdad… ¿Qué hago?

-Estás metido en un algo muy peligroso, Martín, no lo niego- acarició un poco mi espalda- Pero te conozco y conozco tu alma… Eres demasiado bueno y confiado, pero te diré algo: si sigues a tu corazón, serás feliz.

-¿Entonces no te importa lo que haga? ¿No vas a enojarte conmigo?

-Martinho… no puedo enojarme con vos. Sólo acepta mi consejo y sé feliz. Que de esa forma yo también lo seré.

-Lucho, gracias… En serio. No sabés cuánta falta me has hecho.

-Lo sé, eres un idiota sin mí. Pero bueno… ahora tienes a alguien más que te cuida, aunque vos no lo creas.

Abrí grande mis ojos. Marrón y verde se encontraron como hacía tiempo que no ocurría. Luciano me sonreía cálidamente y yo le sonreí también. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse nuevamente, pero no estaba listo para dejarlo aún.

-¡No! ¡Lucho! ¿Voy a volver a verte?

-Martinho, los misterios de la vida y la muerte no son apropiados para un humano común… Agradece que vos no lo seas.

Si risa me acompañó hasta que abrí los ojos. Respiraba agitado, tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, pero una sonrisa en los labios. ¡Lo había visto y había hablado con él! No cabía en mí de felicidad.

-Gracias Lucho, sos el mejor. Voy a hablarte más seguido así no extrañás mi compañía- le sonreí a la lápida, aunque sabía que él no estaba allí.

Me puse de pie y contemplé el lugar. Las flores perfumaban deliciosamente, las copas de los árboles se mecían con la suave brisa que soplaba y el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Admiré la hermosura de la naturaleza, como si volviera a ser consciente de ello después de mucho tiempo.

Después del agradable encuentro me sentía distinto. No tenía miedo ni estaba angustiado. Sólo sonreía con sinceridad y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Iba a comenzar mi viaje para seguir al hilo rojo del destino. Qué curioso que el destino sea de ese color… Rojo, como la sangre.

* * *

Debo confesar que medio se me saltaron las lágrimas cuando Martín hablaba con Luciano.

Espero que este capítulo les guste. Es medio denso, pero ya va a venir algo mejor.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, por los favoritos y por seguir la historia.

Por acá encontré unas fotos del lugar donde Martín lleva a pasear a Fran. Son de cuando estaban arreglando las vías para poner el metrotranvía, pero para que se den una idea de cómo se veía:

: / / image shack .us / photo / my-images /853 / foto0287l . jpg / (junten los espacios)

Fíjense que hay varias, tienen que ir cambiando por allí abajito en la página. Por desgracia no encuentro foros de las casesitas que describí, pero ya voy a tomar algunas yo así se las muestro.

¡Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	11. Confesiones

**Confesiones**

No hace falta que lo digan. Sé perfectamente lo que opinan de mí a esta altura. No necesito que me llamen loco, yo mismo he admitido hace tiempo que lo estoy. ¿Pero no todos estamos locos de alguna forma?

Bah, olviden eso. No voy a escudarme tras ninguna excusa patética. Lo que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida ha sido premeditado y no me arrepiento de nada, aunque hay cosas de las que no me enorgullezco. Pero supongo que eso es igual para todo el mundo.

No hay lugar para lamentos. Esta es la vida que escogí y voy a vivirla hasta el final. ¿Qué pesarán ustedes, mis queridos lectores, al toparse con este revoltijo? No se espanten, todo tiene una sencilla explicación: por mi cabeza pasan miles de ideas por segundo, no sé cómo logro contenerme para no escribir todo lo que pienso.

Pero ya no voy a distraerlos más con mi incesante parloteo. Supongo que lo que quieren es saber cómo siguieron las cosas con Francisco… Bueno, para serles sincero, me encanta hablar sobre él, por eso voy a continuar desde donde quedamos la vez anterior.

Ya había tomado la decisión de seguir remándola hasta lograr lo que quería; y desde mi encuentro con Luciano me sentía más que motivado, ya que él me había dado el visto bueno para lo que planeaba.

Pero digamos que las cosas fueron… un poco retorcidas. Y todo por mi culpa -¿O debería decir gracias a mí?- porque no sabía quedarme callado cuando debía hacerlo. Pero es que soy tan terco…

Habían pasado unos días desde lo relatado con anterioridad. Como siempre, yo me encontraba trabajando en la universidad; no faltaba mucho para que terminaran las clases y llegaran las tan esperadas vacaciones. Cuando veía a los jóvenes rindiendo sus últimas materias me recordaba a mí mismo, cuando más joven…

Ese día conduje a casa invadido por cierta nostalgia. Cuando llegué entré con una sonrisa: esperaba encontrarme a Fran, esperándome en el sofá, como siempre lo hacía. Pero esta vez no estaba allí. Claro, yo había llegado bastante más temprano que de costumbre, por eso no debía sorprenderme que le hubiera fallado el cálculo y se encontrara descansando aún. En fin, dejé mis cosas a un lado y me fui a cambiar.

Como había buen tiempo decidí trabajar un poco en el jardín, hacía rato que lo tenía descuidado y eso no me agradaba. Así que allí me encontraba, regando mis plantitas muy tranquilo y pensando, como siempre, en el joven que estaba encerrado durmiendo.

Lo cierto era que Francisco había ido cambiando con el tiempo. La ropa que yo le compré en un principio, había ido reemplazándola por una que se ajustaba más a su estilo. Vestía colores oscuros y parecía un empresario joven. Con su aire serio le sentaba muy bien, hasta podría hacerse pasar por un joven abogado y nadie lo notaría.

Tampoco dependía de mi dinero para nada, había encontrado una forma de ser independiente, pero no me había dicho cuál era. Típico. Obviando esto, y viendo cuánto había progresado, no podía más que sentirme feliz por él. Aunque, para ser sincero, extrañaba las viejas formas que usaba, su acento tan encantador, que de a poco había ido contagiándose del actual y, más que nada… temía que si seguía así, llegara el día en que desapareciera de mi vida al no necesitarme más. Pensar en eso siempre me entristecía, pero me recordaba a mí mismo que él era otro individuo con libertad y que podía decidir lo mejor para él por sí mismo.

Cuando estuve satisfecho con el aspecto de mi jardincito trasero, entré nuevamente a casa y me di una buena ducha. Cuando salí fresquito y relajado me encontré con el joven en la sala. Le sonreí.

-¡Buenas tardes!

-Buenas tardes

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Descansaste? ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bien, sí y… ¿Mi día?- sonrió un poco y alzó una ceja.

-Oh, es verdad. Que tonto… ¿Tu noche?

-Todo salió bien. Me divertí, comí bien… No me quejo- respondió de forma cantarina, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Que bueno, me alegro- le sonreí también aunque sentía cierto remordimiento por ese "comí bien"- Mañana tengo el día libre, podemos pasar la noche juntos si querés.

-¿Y que me hagas perder el tiempo como la otra vez? No, gracias…

-Oh, bueno…- pasé a la cocina y regresé con un vaso de jugo- Podemos disfrutar la tarde. ¿Querés que veamos una película o que juguemos algo?

Le sonreí un poco y él sólo me miró. No parecía darle importancia a lo que yo le decía. ¿Me estaba ignorando? O sea…

-¿No querés?

-Como sea…

No tenía idea de qué le pasaba, su actitud había cambiado de un momento a otro. Me resultaba algo un poco extraño. Me acerqué a él y lo miré bien.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- respondió secamente, sin mirarme.

-¿Seguro?- algo pasaba, estaba re cortante.

-Que sí- alzó la vista y la clavó en mis ojos. Me quedé congelado un segundo, pero luego reaccioné.

-Bueno… -fui a dejar el vaso en la cocina y luego me paré frente a él, intentando seguir con una conversación normal- Decime ¿Te gusta el ajedrez? ¿Sabés jugar?

-Sé cómo es…

-Podemos jugar, tengo un tablero por…

-No quiero jugar contigo ¿Crees que estoy aquí para jugar?

-Pensé que podría gustarte. Y la verdad no sé lo que planeás, nunca has querido contarme nada.

-Bueno, tienes razón en eso, no voy a contarte mis planes.

-¿Por qué no querés contarme nada?

-No es buena idea…

-¿Acaso no confiás en mí?

Ahí ya empecé a reírme. ¿Es que podía el tipo este ser tan así? Me reía por no enojarme…

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Creo haber demostrado que soy de confianza, sería el colmo que dijeras ser mi amigo y no confiaras en mí.

-Uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar en el futuro y si por alguna razón te pusieras en mi contra, no me gustaría haberte contado mis secretos.

Eso me dolió, me puse serio. Hablaba como si tuviera la certeza de que en algún momento yo iba a traicionarlo.

-No sé qué clase de persona te creés que soy…

-Ya te dije, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en el futuro. No te lo tomes personal, pero no me gusta correr riesgos. Bastante tengo con tenerte vivo –me sonrió, como si hubiera estado hablando del clima.

-Vaya, gracias, oh gran y poderoso ser sobrenatural, por mantenerme con vida- rió un poco tras mis palabras.

-De nada-

-Lo decía con sarcasmo- Lo miré feo, había logrado hacerme enojar en un segundo.

-¿Qué dije de esa mirada?- me advirtió

-Bah, qué me importa… Ya me dijiste que no vas a hacerme nada –sonreí con soberbia, así era mi actitud cuando estaba molesto.

-De matarte, pero puedo hacerte otras cosas…

-Ay, que miedo… Por favor, siempre me amenazás y nunca hacés nada.

-¿Quieres ver que sí puedo?

Solté otra carcajada.

-Quiero verte.

De pronto se acercó a mí en una fracción de segundo y me tomó por el cuello de la camisa. Me arrojó sobre el sofá, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que sintiera el golpe. Se quedó mirándome. ¿En serio? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía? Luciano me empujaba más fuerte y eso que sólo jugábamos. Me reí de vuelta, mientras me ponía de pie y me acomodaba el cabello.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- habló él, con la rabia notándose en cada sílaba que pronunciaba. Se acercó nuevamente a mí y esta vez me dejó suspendido en el aire, sosteniéndome por la ropa. Sus ojos brillaban con furia y me amenazó mostrando sus colmillos.

Genial Martín, fue tan inteligente de tu parte el hacer enojar a un vampiro que fácilmente podría dañarte de gravedad… El hilo de mis pensamientos se vio interrumpido por el fuerte golpe que recibí, ya que esta vez me había arrojado contra la pared y mi cabeza había rebotado en ella.

-Ay… -me sobé eso sí me había dolido bastante- No te enojés, sólo era broma… -intenté calmarlo, pero no atendía a razones. De inmediato salí corriendo hacia el patio. Todavía quedaba luz y si alcanzaba a salir, me salvaría.

Fue algo tonta mi reacción, porque Francisco apareció frente a mí y me empujó. Caí de espaldas al suelo y me arrastré hacia atrás. Me puse de pie sin quitarle la vista de encima y seguí retrocediendo.

-¿Por qué no te escucho reír?- susurró en mi oído, ya me había atrapado de nuevo.

-Porque ya no es gracioso… -sujeté sus manos, intentando que me soltara.

-Tampoco era gracioso cuando tú te reías… No es bueno jugar conmigo –me miró a los ojos, amenazante.

-Sí, porque ya veo que te ponés re bruto…- debería haberme guardado el comentario, pero no podía. Soy muy orgulloso y testarudo, no podía doblegarme ante su voluntad así como así.

Pero sólo logré echarle más leña al fuego. Me arrojó al suelo y me tomó de una pierna. Comenzó a arrastrarme hacia su cuarto.

Ahí sí me asusté más, porque me iba a encontrar en una desventaja aún mayor si no lograba ver. Y su cuarto era oscuro como una cueva.

-¡Soltame!- grité y me fui aferrando de las cosas que alcanzaba, pero él tenía más fuerza que yo y logró introducirme de igual forma en el lugar.

-¿Cómo puedo divertirme contigo sin matarte…? Oh, ya sé… -su voz sonó aterradoramente sádica. Con un movimiento que me hizo volar por el aire, me arrojó sobre su cama.

-¿Divertirte conmigo? –en cuanto me vi libre de su agarre, intenté huir, pero él me regresó a la cama y se subió conmigo. Me sostuvo.

Iba a decirle que me soltara, cuando me abrió la camisa de un tirón. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Esta escena ya la había vivido y no tenía ganas de que me amenazaran de nuevo con morderme, muchas gracias. Forcejeé un poco para que me soltara, pero me detuvo el sonido de mi ropa rasgándose. Y esta vez no era sólo mi camisa…

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- me alarmé y lo empujé como pude, intenté encogerme para sostener mi ropa.

-Divertirme- me respondió él y continuó destrozando mis prendas. Acercó su rostro al mío y me plantó un beso brusco en los labios. Seguía sosteniendo mis muñecas firmemente sobre mi cabeza.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi mente se quedó en blanco. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, Francisco me estaba besando. Debía sentirme feliz, extasiado, increíblemente bien… Pero no podía. Me sentía mal porque estaba haciendo todo eso sólo para castigarme, no porque en verdad lo deseara.

-¡Mh!- lo mordí y aparté el rostro- Soltame, esto no es divertido…

-Cuando tú te reías tampoco era divertido, y si vuelves a morderme, te morderé también- me besó de nuevo, de forma más salvaje que la anterior.

Esta vez no lo mordí, sólo cerré los ojos mientras sentía cómo rasguñaba mi piel y me tocaba por todos lados, sin que yo le hubiera dado permiso. Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido y mi respiración también era acelerada. Maldición, realmente estaba _disfrutando_ de eso. Me separé de sus labios.

-Ya basta…- le pedí con una voz débil que no me gustó para nada.

-¿Y si no quiero?- sentí cómo lamió mis labios tras pronunciar esas palabras.

-No deberías estarme haciendo este tipo de cosas… -sentía mis mejillas arder.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- seguía tocándome, de forma cada vez más atrevida.

-Mh… No es correcto- si continuaba así iba a quebrar mi voluntad en cualquier momento.

-No me interesa- canturreó, sin apartarse de mí, comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Sabés que soy hombre ¿No?- inconscientemente aparté un poco el rostro para que él pudiera besarme mejor.

-Sigue sin interesarme- contestó en voz baja y cambió los besos por lamidas. Seguro estaba conteniéndose para no morderme –Además, puedo ver que te gusta…-tras decir eso, sentí su mano sobre mi entrepierna.

-Ah…-me mordí los labios después de que se me escapara esa exclamación- … Mi cuerpo reacciona solo, eso es todo…

-Sí, claro… -siguió tocándome allí y yo apreté los labios. No quería darle el gusto de verme gimiendo y bajo su merced.

Mi estrategia funcionó, porque tras un momento lo oí resoplar y se echó a mi lado.

-Ya me aburrí…

Suspiré, aliviado porque la situación no había llegado a más. Sonreí al verme libre al fin.

-Eres aburrido…

-No lo soy. Sólo que este no es el tipo de "diversión" al que estoy acostumbrado…

-Te lo buscaste.

-Claro ¿Y esto a vos te dio risa?

-No, porque me aburriste.

-Porque era sólo para darme una lección y no porque en verdad quisieras…

-Yo no hago nada que no quiera hacer…

La verdad, su respuesta me dejó helado. ¿O sea que…? Perfecto, era un pelotudo por desperdiciar una oportunidad así, aunque… Bueno, sí logró asustarme al principio. Suspiré y me incorporé. Me sentía frustrado, comencé a tantear en la oscuridad para hallar mi ropa. Tomé varios pedacitos de tela que solían formar parte de mi camisa. El pantalón ya estaba para la basura, hecho girones. Lo único a salvo era mi ropa interior, a pesar de estar algo rasgada…

-Che… ¿Los vampiros tienen sentimientos? Sé que pueden enojarse, acabo de comprobarlo, pero… ¿Pueden sentir afecto? ¿Amor?

-No estoy seguro.

-¿Nunca has querido a nadie? ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

-No.

-Entonces esa parte de ser vampiro es fácil…

-Míralo como quieras.

-¿Sentís algo por mí?- ya está, le había preguntado- Dijiste que somos amigos, pero… ¿Sentís…?

-Haces muchas preguntas- me interrumpió.

-Soy curioso y lo sabés.

-Eso me molesta.

-Qué lástima, no me contestaste.

-No tengo por qué responderte.

-Sería muy lindo de tu parte si lo hicieras- ¿Por qué no quería decirme?

-No me importa.

-Eso me responde… -suspiré- No me querés ni un poco. Sólo me tenías vivo porque me necesitabas…

-No me digas que tú me quieres…

-¡Claro que te quiero! Si no te quisiera, hace rato habría intentado clavarte una estaca en el corazón…

-Estarías muerto antes de poder hacerlo.

-Claro que no, vendría cuando estuvieras bien dormido y ¡Zas!

-Que tonto eres –comenzó a reír- Debes estar feliz de no haber intentado eso antes, te habría matado.

-Claro… -me puse de pie, si no iba a responderme nada y encima iba a decirme tonto, no tenía por qué seguir allí. Antes de que pudiera encontrar la puerta, él me habló.

-Me iré en cuanto el sol se oculte.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-No, me refiero a que me iré. Ya no te molestaré más.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Cómo que iba a irse? ¿Por qué me decía eso justo ahora?

-¿¡Hablás de irte para siempre!?- volteé y traté de enfocar el lugar de donde provenía su voz, mi rostro reflejaba preocupación.

-Así es.

-¿¡Por qué!?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me gusta vivir con vos…

-Si necesitas compañía, cómprate un perro.

-No quiero un perro. Me gusta tu compañía- recalqué ese "tu"

-No entiendo qué es lo que tanto te gusta.

-Es agradable poder hablar vos, sos una persona muy interesante y sé que puedo aprender mucho de vos. Aunque también me agrada enseñarte cómo son las cosas en el mundo actual…

-Eres un tonto.

-… No lo soy.

-Claro que sí, ya veo por qué te molesta tanto que no te quiera.

Me quedé sin palabras por un momento. Eso me había dolido ¿Estaba admitiendo que no me quería? Bien…

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- pregunté en voz baja.

-Porque a ti sí te gusta estar conmigo.

Suficiente. Un escalofrío me recorrió y sabía que no iba a durar mucho sin ponerme triste de verdad, por eso decidí que lo mejor sería salir de allí cuanto antes. Dignidad ante todo.

-Bueno… Hacé lo que querás – al fin encontré la perilla de la puerta. Cuando estaba por abrir, sentí cómo me tomaba del brazo y me giraba para enfrentarlo. Su cuerpo se sentía frío, contrastando con mi tibieza.

-¿Estás molesto?

-La verdad sí…- sentí cómo me abrazaba. No entendía qué pretendía hacer ¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿Estaba admitiendo que lo que dijo antes no era cierto?

De a poquito lo abracé también, porque, aunque él no me quisiera, yo sí lo hacía. Y momentos como ese, valían mucho. Más si me decía que ya no iba a volver a verlo…

-Así que me quieres… ¿De qué forma?

-Bueno, pues…- dudé.

-Sólo dime lo que sientes y ya.

De acuerdo, lo diría antes de arrepentirme. Acaricié levemente su rostro, miré en su dirección aunque no veía nada. Acerqué con cuidado mi rostro y besé suavemente sus labios.

-Me gustás… De forma romántica…-él comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- puse cara de molestia, estaba avergonzado.

-Hay que ser muy idiota para saber que soy un vampiro y aún así enamorarte de mí. Te das cuenta ¿Verdad?

-Claro que lo sé, no es como si yo lo hubiera elegido…

-Vivo en la oscuridad y tú en la luz. Te he mostrado de lo que soy capaz. Me bebo la sangre de los tuyos. Tú mueres… yo no.

-Ya lo sé, ya sé todo eso… No me lo recuerdes…

-¿Y aún así te gusto?

-Sí, a pesar de todo eso…

-¿Qué tanto puedes decir que yo te gusto?

-Mucho… Realmente mucho…

No pude decir nada más porque sentí sus labios contra los míos. De inmediato correspondí el beso, lo abracé pegándolo más a mi cuerpo. Él me acariciaba y yo podía sentir mi corazón, palpitando desbocado. Se separó del beso.

-Quisiera morderte… -susurró, su aliento frío chocando contra mi cuello.

-No tengo la fuerza para impedírtelo…- él rió un poco. Su risa sonó dulce.

-Aunque quiera, no voy a hacerlo… -volvió a besarme, esta vez con más intensidad.

Correspondí de inmediato y lo acaricié, él volvió a separarse y mantuvo sus labios cerca de mi cuello. Me tensé un poco, pero confié en él. Sólo posó sus labios allí y me dio un beso. Yo sonreí y lo acaricié.

-Y bueno…

-Tenés hambre ¿Verdad?

-Sí, la verdad sí…- suspiré.

-Andá si tenés hambre, no voy a retenerte. Pero volvé…- sentí cómo me pegó bien a su cuerpo.

-Quiero otra cosa antes de irme…

-Oh… -sonreí con picardía- ¿Y es algo con lo que yo pueda ayudarte?

-Sí, sólo tú puedes hacerlo…-comenzó a tocarme de nuevo y esta vez no me resistí.

Caminé con él hacia la cama y nos tendimos allí juntos. Pero esta vez yo estaba arriba de él, y no me encontraba en una situación forzada. Le quité la camisa y comencé a repartir besos y pequeñas mordidas por su cuello.

-Claro, como tú si puedes morder…- rió un poco.

-Y bueno, hay que aprovechar…- acaricié su cuerpo por todas partes, hasta que me topé con sus pantalones. Me entretuve desprendiendo el cinturón.

-Por eso prefiero romper la ropa… -comentó. Solté una carcajada.

-No todos tenemos tanta fuerza.

-Es verdad…- y me besó otra vez.

Poco a poco, ese beso fue volviéndose cada vez más apasionado. Podía sentir cómo Francisco recorría sin límites mi cuerpo, y yo no me quedaba atrás. Me abrí paso en su boca con mi lengua, pronto la entrelacé con la suya y se encontraron en una danza desenfrenada que cargaba de pasión y sensualidad el ambiente.

Tenía cuidado de no cortarme con sus colmillos. Cuando rocé uno peligrosamente me separé de sus labios y comencé a besar su pecho. Atrapé uno de sus pezones entre mis dientes y sonreí cuando logré sacarle una exclamación con eso, pero de un momento a otro me encontré atrapado bajo su peso. Susurró en mi oído.

-Martín…- su voz se oía cargada de deseo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le respondí.

-No puedo…- allí se oyó diferente. Parecía estar luchando consigo mismo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás demasiado sediento?

-No es eso… Si hago algo más, voy a lastimarte…- se recostó a mi lado- Así que ya no quiero…

A mí no me importó en absoluto el hecho de que ese momento hubiera acabado de aquella forma, sino que me conmovió que se preocupara por mí. Lo abracé un poco.

-No te preocupés, no pasa nada…

Me acarició el rostro y de pronto de esfumó de entre mis brazos. La luz de la sala me cegó cuando se abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento, pero en verdad debo salir…- yo sonreí.

-Te comprendo. Andá tranquilo… pero volvé.

Asintió con una sonrisa. De pronto su rostro estaba frente al mío. Me dio un último beso apasionado antes de tomar su ropa y esfumarse.

Me quedé allí un momento, con el corazón palpitándome fuerte, la respiración agitada y un… "pequeño problema" entre las piernas. Puta madre. Me puse de pie y caminé algo incómodo para encerrarme en el baño. No podía quejarme, después de todo… algo bueno había salido de la confusa situación.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Gracias por todos los comentarios y por los follows y favoritos, en serio les agradezco.

Bueno, voy a ser breve porque ando apurada ahorita, jeje.

Espero que todos estén muy bien, gracias por leer.

Besos


End file.
